BANG!
by Evangeline Athenia Katherine
Summary: Sequel to “Art is Love in my Book”. Kyra continues her journey to find out the secrets to her life. She stands by her fellow new boyfriend Deidara who was thought to be dead. What new things lurk ahead? DeiXoc
1. Chapter 1 He's Tobi

**BANG!**

**Summary:** Sequel to "Art is Love in my Book". Kyra continues her journey to find out the secrets to her life. She stands by her fellow new boyfriend Deidara who was thought to be dead. What new things lurk ahead? DeiXoc

**Disclaimer:** Unless you're stupid you should know what **Fan**fiction means. If not, ask your friends.

**Chapter 1**

He's Tobi

I stared in awe at the person in front of me. Blonde hair, tied up in a ponytail. Sapphire blue eyes. The Akatsuki cloak(of course). He was on the ground, rubbing his head from the impact of the tree on his head. He was cursing quietly to himself. Then, he looked up at me, his blue eyes drowning me once again.

"Dei... Dei... DEIDARA!!!", I squealed, leaping in his arms.

"KYRA!!!", he exclaimed, grinning widely.

He wrapped his arms around me, and tears trickled down my face. Then, I looked up at him, still crying.

"I-I-I-I-I! I thought you died!", I cried, burying my face in his chest.

"I thought I lost you forever, yeah!", Deidara smirked, kissing my forehead. "What happened to you?! Did they do anything to you, hm?!"

"No... I chose to leave the village on my own.", I confirmed. "I am out looking for—"

"For me.", he laughed. "I was told by Leader-sama to go find the one named Kyra, yeah. I didn't think it was you, but when he described you, I immediately knew that it was you, yeah! I'm so glad I was assigned this mission! However, when I tackled you, I thought it was a random stranger, and I was going to try and get some info outta ya, hm."

I smiled brightly. "I'm so glad you're not dead, but, I saw you blow up. How'd you survive???"

"Actually, that was just a distraction, hm. I did that on purpose, yeah.", Deidara told me. "Sorry for making you worry."

I slapped his face. "You did make me worry! Worse! You made me terrible!!! I thought I had lost you too..."

"... Oh yeah, Sasori-no Danna is...", Deidara muttered. "Yeah... I miss him too..."

"Also, Sasori told me to tell ya that you were the greatest partner he's had. Well, since he only had Orochimaru as a partner, who wouldn't choose the one that isn't Orochimaru?", I giggled. "Anyway, did they assign you a new partner, or are you a lone ranger?"

"Ugh! They sure did assign me a new partner, hm! And he's—"

"DEIDARA-SENPAAAAIIII!!!!!", called a childish voice.

Then, someone jumped on Deidara, knocking me out of his arms. I hit a tree, and my head started to throb again.

"TOBI!!!", Deidara roared. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

"But-but! Tobi's a good boy!", Tobi cried in a little kid voice.

He stood up, and I got a good look at Tobi. He had black short spiky hair, and an orange mask on. He also wore the Akatsuki cloak. He seemed little kid enough, but man! He was tall. I hate being short... he was even taller than Deidara.

"OOOOOh!!!!! WHO'S SHEE???!!!", Tobi asked.

Deidara groaned. "Ugh! She's Kyra an old frie—"

"Girlfriend! I'm Deidara's girlfriend!", I blurted out. Then I blushed.

"Ah! You have a girlfriend Deidara-senpai! She's pretty!!!", Tobi danced around.

He ran up to me and shook my hands. "HI HI HI! I'M TOBI!!! I'M DEIDARA-SENPAI'S NEW PARTNER!!!"

"Heheh... I can see that Tobi...", I said.

"You're very pretty! I bet you make Deidara-senpai sooo happy!", Tobi jumped up and down.

"Yeah, I bet I do.", I smiled, turning to Deidara.

Deidara looked me in the eye, and turned away, covering his mouth, trying to hide his own blush. I giggled at the sight. He was just the greatest guy ever.

"Okay! Now that introductions are outta the way! We have the mission to retrieve you, and after we find you, go directly to find the 3 tailed demon!", Tobi said excitedly. "Yay yay yay! We have lots to do, and we all can do it together!"

Deidara walked to me and stood by my side. "Does he annoy you, hm? If he does, I can kill him for you, yeah."

"No no. Tobi's so cute Deidara.", I giggled, watching Tobi try and catch a butterfly. "He's so full of energy, I don't think I can keep up with him. Keeping him around might be good though! Balances out the negative energy!"

"... You think I'm negative, hm?", Deidara muttered.

"...! OH NO! Not you! I mean, everything... the atmosphere seemed so negative when Sasori was here... I think he'll be good for us. Give us a break from stress and all that.", I smiled.

Deidara sighed. "Fine, we'll keep him around. BUT HE'D BETTER NOT TRY AND EAT MY CLAY, HM!!!"

I laughed. "Tobi-kun! Come on! We've gotta go and find that 3 tailed demon... Even though I still don't approve of what the Akatsuki do to them..."

—**AAAAAWWWWW!!!! Tobi's soooo much fun to type about! He's also kinda difficult since you can't type that he smiled or smirked or anything like that ^_^ Also, YAYZ!!! Kyra finally reunited with Deidara, and with a small surprise! What adventures await for this new trio of coolness??? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 What's Under Your Mask?

**Chapter 2**

What's Under Your Mask?

"—almost choking me to death! I really thought I was going to die!", Tobi said joyously. "Yes! That's what Deidara-senpai did to me! I'm not lying! He went ahead and just jumped at me, and Zetsu-san is a witness! You've gotta believe me! Please please please PLEASE???

I smiled, kinda freaked by all the energy he had. "I-I never said I didn't believe you Tobi-kun."

"TOBI! WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND FOCUS ON THE MISSION???!!!", Deidara roared at him. "You are really getting on my nerves, hm! I mean seriously, I can even tell that Kyra is annoyed! Just stop talking for once, hm!"

"Bu-but! Kyra-chan doesn't think I'm annoying! Do you think I'm annoying???!!!", Tobi wondered.

"Um... I think it's best if you calmed down just a little bit Tobi-kun. You're great and everything, but Deidara's right.", I told him. "If you continue to be a burden to the mission, you'll be of no use, and they'll kick you out of the Akatsuki and assign Deidara a new partner. So, just be calm for a while, and we'll see what we can do."

"Aaahhh! Tobi understands! Tobi will listen to Kyra-chan because Kyra-chan is nice. Unlike some **people**.", Tobi turned to Deidara.

"Turn. You're. Head. Around. Unless. You wanna. Lose it.", Deidara said through his teeth.

"WAAAH!!! KYRA-CHAN! YOU'RE BOYFRIEND IS GOING TO EAT MY HEAD!", Tobi cried. "SAVE ME SAVE ME!"

"Alright, you know what?! Just stop talking! Both of you!", I hissed. "I'm getting freaking annoyed of both of you! You've been at Tobi's throat this whole time Deidara, and Tobi, you're cute, but you're talking way to much, I have a headache!"

They both looked at me, and they were quiet the whole way we walked to the closest village. It was a small village, and it was nice too. We walked around, and found a place to eat.

"With Sasori around, things were different.", I told Tobi.

"Aah. Tobi understands you.", Tobi said.

"What would you like to eat ma'am?", asked the woman with orange hair.

"Oh! Miso Ramen, and a small bowl of rice would be fine. Ah! I just would like to drink water as well.", I smiled.

"Okay. What about you sir?", she turned to Tobi.

"OOOH!!! TOBI WANTS 3 MEDIUM BOWLS OF RICE, PORK RAMEN, EEL SUSHI AND WATER TO DRINK!!!", Tobi answered excitedly. "TOBI IS VEEERRRY HUNGRY!!!"

"Umm... Okay... How about you sir?", she asked Deidara.

"Just 2 bowls of rice, red bean soup, and green tea for my drink, yeah.", Deidara replied.

"Is that all?", she asked.

"Yep.", Deidara said.

"Okay, this is your table number, and we'll bring your food to you.", she smiled.

We walked to our table which was hidden in the corner of the restaurant.

"This place is really fancy. It's also really nice, and the employees are absolutely wonderful.", I complimented. "I wish we could stay here forever."

"Yeah, but we have a mission, and after that mission, we must take you back to Leader-sama for whatever reason, yeah.", Deidara said. "Also, when you do get there, I want you to be extremely careful. Leader-sama is wise, but we must always always always be careful. You piss him off, you could be in danger, hm."

"Leader-sama always seemed so nice to Tobi.", Tobi sighed.

"He has a soft spot for you Tobi, yeah.", Deidara muttered.

"Really? Tobi never noticed.", Tobi said.

"That's because you've got the attention span of a dust bunny, yeah.", Deidara responded.

"That's mean Deidara-senpai!", Tobi cried. "Stop being so mean!"

"You've gotta be joking! Kyra!", Deidara growled.

"Huh? What's going on?", I squeaked. "I was just dozing off."

"Oh, that's okay, but just make him shut up, yeah!", Deidara told me. "I'm losing brain cells just looking at him, hm!"

"Now, no need to say that.", I said. "Tobi's just being Tobi. However, you should stop talking to much, like I said Tobi-kun."

"... Okay...", Tobi whispered.

Then, the waitress came with our food. I was about to eat, and so was Deidara. However, we stopped ourselves, and looked at Tobi.

"... What do you want of Tobi?", he asked, noticing us looking at him.

"What's under your mask?", I grinned.

"Um... Nothing you can prove...", Tobi muttered.

"You're going to eat though, yeah. Surely, you have to take off your mask in order to eat your food, right, hm?", Deidara grinned as well. "So, what's under your mask Tobi?"

"Er... Tobi isn't feeling hungry right now...", Tobi said, pushing away his tray of food.

"No. You said just as we were ordering that you were really really **really** hungry.", I said. "So, don't try to escape our sight."

"... Tobi... will eat...", Tobi said. "But!"

"BUT?!", Deidara and I said loudly.

"Tobi will take it to go!!!", he finished.

Deidara and I gaped at him.

"You can't be serious.", I hissed. "You've gotta eat it here!"

"Yeah!", Deidara said.

"Weeeell...", Tobi mumbled. "Tobi has finished his food."

Deidara and I looked at each other then at Tobi's food bowls. It was all empty and done for. I stared at it, slightly shaking at the fact that I didn't see Tobi's face.

"How... how'd you do that Tobi?", I questioned.

"Tobi has his ways.", Tobi said happily.

"Well! Well, Tobi, just tell us how you did that! That's—That's inhuman, yeah!", Deidara said.

"Are you an alien???", I asked.

"Which planet???", Deidara asked.

"How old are you???", I asked.

"Are you actually a robot???", Deidara asked.

"Are you a Martian???", I asked.

"NOOOO!!!!!", Tobi shouted, covering his ears. "TOBI IS TOBI!!!!!!!!! TOBI IS TOBI!!!!!!!! TOBI IS TOBI!!!!!!!!"

Deidara and I were quiet. Then, Tobi uncovered his ears. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Tobi is Tobi.", he confirmed. "Please ask Tobi no more..."

I stared at Tobi sadly. "I'm sorry Tobi-kun. You just seem to be keeping sooo sooo much from us! I'm just curious!!! I'm always curious!"

"Really??!! Just like Tobi!!! Tobi is always so curious!!! Tobi is a curious person!!! Curiously Tobi is what I'm called a lot!", Tobi exclaimed.

"Yeah right, hm! More like _Annoyingly Tobi_, yeah!", Deidara mentioned.

"Deidara-senpai, you're such a stick in the mud!", Tobi joked.

"Do you wanna die Tobi???", Deidara threatened.

"WAAAH!!! TOBI IS GOING TO BE EATEN!!!"

—**HAHAHA!!! That part was so fun to type!!! Review for dear meee!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Sex Bet

**Chapter 3**

Sex Bet

"—done yet Kyra-chan???", Tobi asked, 30 minutes later.

He was asking if I was done eating because he and Deidara finished their food. I was eating slowly. However, I did get full.

"Yes Tobi. I'm finished with my food.", I sighed.

"YAAAY!!!! NOW WHAT'RE WE GOING TO DO???", Tobi questioned. "ARE WE GOING TO GO TREASURE HUNTING??? OH OH OH!!! HOW ABOUT WE LOOK FOR DAVY JONE'S LOCKER??? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE???"

"TOBI, SHUT THE HELL UP!", Deidara roared. "WE ARE NOT GOING TREASURE HUNTING AND WE ARE ESPECIALLY NOT LOOKING FOR **DAVY JONE'S LOCKER**!!!"

Tobi whimpered, and we stood up from our table. Deidara left the money on the table, and we left. Tobi stood on the side of me that was away from Deidara, and I was in the middle as we walked out of the restaurant.

"... Then, what are we going to do?", Tobi muttered.

"We're going to find an inn to stay in for the night Tobi. Not everyone has motor energy like you and I know that I'm one of the ones that don't have it.", I said. "Just bare with it, and try to stay quiet if you're going to stay up all night, okay?"

"Oh! Okay, because Tobi understands Kyra-chan.", Tobi said merrily.

"There's an inn, yeah.", Deidara pointed out the inn ahead of us as we walked through the bustling village. "We'll stay there for the night, hm."

"Ah, okay.", I nodded.

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

"GODDAMMIT!!!", I shouted. "How come every time we stay at an inn, the room we get only has **2** beds???"

"They don't like us, hm...", Deidara said. "They said they were very busy this week anyway. It's the annual festival, yeah."

"Annual.... Festival?", I questioned, turning to Deidara.

"OH! Tobi's heard of the festival!!!", Tobi squeaked. "This is just a small village, but ninjas from all around come and participate in the festival! It's a lot of fun! There's games, rides, and food!!!"

"Can anyone participate?", I asked.

"Yeah.", Deidara replied. "Anyone can participate. It's a popular festival that celebrates the greatness of the shinobi, hm. However, Tobi and I have to go under disguise because they know our faces, and if we're caught, well... yeah..."

"Okay. So, when does it start?", I cocked my head, sitting on one of the beds.

"Tomorrow actually! That's why you saw all of those villagers building stuff and decorating as we walked through the village!", Tobi said.

"Great! Let's celebrate! At least tomorrow! We need some time to kick back and relax.", I smiled.

"... Okay. I guess it'll be fun, hm.", Deidara blinked.

"YESS!!!", Tobi and I chanted.

"Now, we just need to resolve our bed problem.", I groaned. "Maybe, Tobi, will you be up all—"

I stopped once I saw Tobi out like a light on the bed I wasn't sitting on. I sighed, and turned to Deidara.

"What do we do now?", I mumbled.

"... You can sleep with me, yeah.", Deidara nodded. "It would be **nice**, yeah."

I took off my shoe and threw it at him. "Don't get any funny ideas.", I glared at him.

"I won't, I won't!", he grinned. "It's just that... I'm kinda jealous..."

"Jealous? About what?", I cocked my head.

"Well, you seemed so into Sasori, I thought that you'd never give me a chance, yeah...", Deidara sat on the other side of the bed I was sitting on. "Now that Sasori-no danna's not really... here... I thought that you'd finally fall for me, and be mine... Like, mine forever..."

I hesitated before speaking. Then, I shrugged. "Deidara... It's just kinda hard for me to think about stuff like that. I mean, I came here at random, so I left my previous boyfriend behind. Then, Sasori dies, and I was a complete wreck. Then, I leave one of my friends to find Nagato and Konan, and I run into you and Tobi-kun. It's been hard... can you understand?"

Deidara sighed. "I guess so, hm..."

I took off my other shoe, and moved to Deidara. I wrapped my arms around him from behind, and kissed his neck.

"It's hard when you're a love sick girl. I feel like a bad person that keeps breaking hearts.", I muttered in his ear. "Sooo! I'll think about it Deidara. You're a great guy, and all. Also, there's one thing you really really really need to promise me if you are willing to be my guy."

"Oh? What's that, hm?", Deidara asked.

"No more **accidentally** dying. You scare the Hell out of me when that happens.", I warned. "That's the biggest thing that I want you to do for me."

"I can try, but it's hard when you're an S-Rank criminal and you're sent out on missions where it doesn't matter if you die or not, just as long as you complete the mission, hm.", Deidara said.

"Ah... That was a mouthful.", I giggled.

Deidara released my hands from around him, stood up, took off his shirt, untied his ponytail, and sat on the bed again.

"I'm going to sleep now, and you're going to sleep with me, yeah.", Deidara said.

He turned around, and snagged me into his arms. I squealed, and he held me in the bed, breathing in my hair. His warm breath tickled my neck, and I shivered.

"I wish I could be like this with you forever...", Deidara mumbled.

I struggled a little bit, and turned around to face Deidara. Our faces were centimeters apart. I stared into his eyes, and he stared back. His warm breath still tickled my sensitive skin. Deidara stroked my hair, and placed his hand behind my head. He slowly moved closer, but I moved my head back a little. I felt guilty about it, seeing as how Merodi loved me too. I didn't wanna rush into new relationships.

"Dammit Kyra...", Deidara hissed quietly. "Why won't you let me, hm?"

"I... I don't know.", I answered. "Being a slut wasn't exactly my way of living. I already felt like a slut when I kissed Sa—" I stopped myself. I knew Deidara never knew of my kiss with Sasori when he was **killed** by Sasori.

"When... you kissed... Sasori...", Deidara whispered.

"Er... no?", I sounded stupid.

"Too bad, Kyra, yeah.", Deidara grinned. "I'm not going to lose you now that I've got you, yeah."

"What do you mean DeiAAAAHHH!!!!!", I laughed.

Deidara slapped his hand on my mouth, as he held me in his arms on the bed. Deidara had tickled me. Then, he removed his hand from my face. When he removed his hand, I flinched.

"Deidara! Did your hand just lick me???", I questioned, touching my lip to feel saliva.

"Err...", Deidara muttered.

"Your hand did, didn't it???!!!", I whispered loudly. "That's gross!"

"Aww, don't be such a sourpuss, yeah!", Deidara smirked. "Now, I'm going to work hard to win your heart, yeah. I'm going to do everything in my power to make you mine. You're going to be all mine, and I'm not going to share you with anyone, yeah."

"I'd love to see you try.", I giggled. His warm breath made me smile.

"Okay.", Deidara mumbled. "Let's start out... like this."

Deidara crushed his lips against mine, entangling his fingers in my hair(which had grown a little bit to be about shoulder length). I closed my eyes, and kissed his back, calming down the kiss fierce kiss. I placed my hands behind his head, and tangled my fingers in his long blonde hair. Then, Deidara moved one of his hands to my hip, and the mouth on his hand licked me, a little. I jerked a little bit, and opened my mouth, giggling as he continued to tickle me. With my mouth open, Deidara dived in for another kiss, touching his tongue to mine. I pulled my head away, I'm not used to deep kisses. However, Deidara pulled my head back, and licked my lips, then kissed me again. I swear he was taking this a little too far. I kissed him back, but then, one of his hands slipped under my shirt, lifting it up slowly. I stopped kissing him, and slapped his face.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK KYRA???!!!", he growled placing a hand on his cheek.

"YOU WERE TRYING TO STRIP ME OF MY CLOTHING!", I hissed. "I'M NOT READY TO HAVE SEX!"

He sat up, and I did too. "YOU HAD ME TURNED ON! THIS WAS THE GOLDEN OPPORTUNITY!"

I gaped at him. "DEIDARA, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY YET!"

"WELL—WELL.....", Deidara turned away from me. "...... I'm sorry, hm..."

I sighed, and scratched my head. ".... It's okay, but.... Okay...."

He faced me again with a confused look. "What, hm?"

I stared into his sapphire blue eyes, while they looked at me with curiosity. "Deidara, if you can _impress_ me enough... I'll give you chance... I'll..."

"You'll...?", Deidara moved closer to me.

"I'll have sex with you...?", I quivered at the word.

"Well... Let's have a bet, yeah.", Deidara stole me into his arms again. "If I win your heart, you'll have sex with me, and we'll live together forever, yeah. If you curse, you'll have sex with me. If you don't curse, but I win your heart, you'll have sex with me, yeah. If I curse, you don't have to have sex with me if you don't want to, yeah."

"Cursing huh?", I muttered. "Is that all?"

"... No.", Deidara responded.

"No?", I cocked my head.

"You have to give me a kiss every morning and every time we fall asleep, yeah.", Deidara grinned.

"Hey now!", I grumbled. "I can't always give you a kiss!"

"Yes you can, and you will, hm.", Deidara held me tighter. "Don't worry Kyra, I'll win your heart easy, yeah."

"... Fine.", I shrugged. "You have a deal Deidara. If I curse, fall in love with you, or whatever, I'll live with you forever, and we'll have sex. If you curse, we'll do what I want, correct?"

"Correct.", Deidara chuckled. "It's a bet."

—**A sex bet with Deidara huh? Do you think Kyra will lose the bet and have sex with Deidara? I think not, and I'm voting for Kyra! Even though I know what's going to happen disregard everything I say about this little bet because none of it will be true, haha! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 Festival Prt1 Nautilus Theater

**Chapter 4**

Festival Part1 Nautilus Theater

I woke up a little bit, and yawned. Then, I was suddenly yanked backwards in the bed. Deidara had his arms wrapped around me. I glanced at him, still sleepy, and his eyes were closed too. However, I knew he wasn't sleeping. He peeped open one eye, and gave me a smile. I smiled sleepily back at him.

"I want my kiss, yeah.", Deidara whispered.

"Not this ag—Deidara, I never agreed to kiss you!", I pouted. "I'm not going to do it."

"You will give me my kiss, yeah.", Deidara told me. "And I'll get it now."

Deidara, turned me around to face him, and he pressed his lips against mine. He started out calm, but slowly, the kiss became fierce. I kissed him back, then, pulled away.

"There.", I said. "You got your kiss."

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

"This kimono is beautiful Deidara!", I squealed slightly. Deidara let me choose a kimono for the festival. I had chosen an orchid colored Kokeshi Kimono. It covered my upper body, and just above my knees for the bottom part. It had a belt to hold it up, and came with an orchid flower.

"Yep! You have to wear that and find some shoes to go with it, hm. We guys wear the Kimono top, and some pants, yeah.", Deidara grinned. "I've gotta find mine."

"Okay. Um, what time does the festival start Tobi-kun?", I asked, taking the kimono to the fitting room.

"It starts at 12 Kyra-chan!", Tobi replied, looking through the clothing. "I hope it'll be fun!"

"Me too!", I said, closing the fitting room door, behind me. "Okay, now, to try it on. If it fits, I'll find some shoes that can fit me and matches with this kimono. My my, it's so amazing! It's made of silk!" I took off my shirt, and pants, then put on the kimono. It was a perfect fit. I squealed quietly with happiness. Then, I took it off, and put my clothes back on.

I opened the fitting room door, and smiled as I came out. "It's a great fit! I just need to find some shoes to go with it!"

"That's great, yeah!", Deidara grinned.

"Tobi bets you'll be beautiful in it!", Tobi jumped up and down with his red kimono top in his hands.

"I guess...", I muttered. "Deidara, which top are you going to get?"

"This blue one, yeah.", Deidara replied, holding out the kimono top. "I'm also going to wear my hair down, hm. It'll be cool, right?"

"It's be the most handsome Deidara I've ever seen.", I giggled blushing as well I bet.

"Oh, falling for me already, yeah?", Deidara noticed me blushing. "Your body will be mine in no time, heh."

"Hell no Deidara.", I glared at him. "You won't have sex with me because I won't curse or fall in that deep a love with you."

Deidara sneaked by my side. "Hell yes, my sexy angel, yeah.", he flirted. "I will make you mine Kyra, hm. Just you wait, yeah. I'll get inside of you."

"Okay, you're very cute, but it's not the place to be saying things like that to me. Especially with Tobi-kun around.", I smiled.

"Tobi hasn't a clue what you guys are talking about!", Tobi said. "I'm all grown up! Tobi's a big good boy!"

"Oh really?", Deidara growled. "Never mind... Just, find whatever you need for the festival. This is going to be just one day off, then, we go back to our original mission, hm."

"Okay.", Tobi and I agreed.

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

"Wow!", I said in awe. I glanced around the village. The festival had started. Everything was decorated. Several of the buildings had lights hung on their roofs, but they weren't on. There were balloons tied to the doorknobs of the houses, then, I looked up, there was a big poster or whatever, hanging up in the middle of the village... I think they made it like a flag. It was on a pole in the middle of the village, and on it, it had the words _Shinobi Annual Shichiyou_(moon) _Festival_. It blew in the fall weather wind. The wind gave me a chill. Then, I looked to my other side. There were stores opened, but they had different kinds of food if they were a food restaurant, and the weapon stores and armour stores had restocked with little trinkets for the 3 day festival. They had glow sticks, necklaces, and other souvenirs for travelers. Ahead of Deidara, Tobi, and I was a man in a purple suit and a top hat on, handing out fliers. "Lets go get one!", I told Deidara.

"Okay, okay, yeah.", Deidara said, following me.

"I'll have a flier.", I said.

"Ah! Okay. It's going to be a magic show. I hope you'll enjoy it. Tonight at 7, hope to see you in the crowd.", he winked at me.

I gave him a smile, but Deidara took a flier, and dragged me away. "What the Hell was that for?!", I growled at him.

".... Nothing...", he responded.

"OOOH! OOOH! TOBI WANTS TO CATCH A GOLD FISH! TOBI WANTS TO CATCH A GOLD FISH!", Tobi chanted loudly.

"Okay Tobi! Let's go get gold fish.", I nodded. Tobi pushed through the crowd, and I dragged Deidara along with me as I followed Tobi in the large crowd. Then, Tobi got us to the Gold fish fishing booth. The people running the booth was a young couple. The woman had on a sakura colored kimono and a flower in her hair. A daisy I think. She wore light make up, and had a light pink lipstick on. The lady's hair was a light brown color. Her husband(I think)had on a red kimono top like Tobi, but a different design on it. His eyes were calm and bright and his hair was a black color.

"Hello. Would you like to try and catch a gold fish?", the woman asked with a young sounding voice.

"TOBI WANTS TO CATCH A GOLD FISH! TOBI DOES TOBI DOES TOBI DOES!!!", Tobi sang.

"Okay. That will be 200 Ryo please?", the woman held out her hand to Deidara.

Deidara sighed. "Only once Tobi.", Deidara told him. Then, he took out his wallet, and handed the 200 Ryo to the woman. Then, she handed Tobi a half of a circle cup, and walked inside, probably to put the money away. The man spoke.

"What you have to do is use that little cup to capture as many gold fish as possible. You put them in that tank next to this big on.", the man explained, pointing out the tank to the left of the tank filled with fish. "If you catch 5 gold fish, you get a glow stick with the color of your choice. If you get 10, you win a free pass to get into any show for the 3 day festival. If you get 15 fish, you get the glow stick, the free pass, and a gold fish. However, if you're able to catch the black gold fish, you get this wish maker." The man held out the wish maker. "This wish maker was never won before. We always have had this contest to catch the black gold fish, but no one ever does. A tip about the black gold fish, it hides **among** the other fish."

"... Tobi doesn't understand.", Tobi said. "Among the other fish? All fish hide among other fish. Why would it be difficult to catch black fish? Tobi is curious."

"Find that out yourself young man.", the man said. "You have 2 minutes to catch fish. Good luck.... GO!"

Tobi rolled up his sleeves quickly, and went for the fish. 30 seconds in and Tobi had already caught 8 fish. Next 30 seconds, he had 20 fish. Tobi was looking everywhere for the black gold fish. To be honest, Tobi's not stupid. I didn't see the black fish anywhere. Then, Tobi stopped scooping, and went for the shaded part in the gold fish tank. When he scooped it out, there it was, the black gold fish.

"WOW!", I exclaimed. "THAT'S AMAZING, YOU CAUGHT IT TOBI!!!"

"Tobi is the best!", Tobi rejoiced.

"Very good.", the woman said, clapping as she was walking out of her house. "Here's the wish maker." She handed it to Tobi. "A glow stick, a free pass, and choose a gold fish you'd like."

Tobi grabbed his prizes. "Can Tobi take the black fish? Tobi likes it, and it likes Tobi!"

"Why, of course! The special challenge is over, and there is no use for that little guy anymore.", she smiled. "You did good." With that said, she scooped the little black gold fish out of the tank, and into a plastic bag with water already in it. "You also get some gold fish feed and a free fish bowl to go with it. Have a great time at the festival!", she waved to us goodbye as we walked away.

"Tobi is happy!", Tobi said merrily. "Kyra-chan, the wish maker is for you." Tobi handed me the wish maker.

"Thank you Tobi-kun.", I patted his head. "That's sweet of you."

"Do you know how to use a wish maker, hm?", Deidara asked me. "If you don't know, I can tell you how to use it, yeah."

"Oh, that's okay. I know how to use it.", I said. "I just don't know when to use it. At least in this world I don't. It must be different?"

"Maybe. What you do, is you work with it on the moon, yeah.", Deidara explained. "You hold it up to the moon when it's new, half, and full. Then you use the rest of it on the Blue Star of the North, hm. The Blue Star of the North is what guided us throughout the years of when you're lost. Legend says, that if you're lost, no matter where you are, if you look up in the night sky, and find the Blue Star of the North, you'll be safe. You just have to follow it, and you'll be lead home, yeah."

"Wow.", I said. "That's just amazing. There's nothing like that in my world. The people there are so lazy, they don't even bother to stop and look up at the beautiful night sky anymore. Then, in the cities, since there are bright lights everywhere, you can't even catch a glimpse of the night sky stars. Just a dark blanket of nothing."

"That sucks, hm.", Deidara told me. "The night sky, it makes life worth living, yeah. Something that you can talk to and not sound crazy... Do you understand me?"

"Somewhat.", I shrugged.

"AAAAH!!!!!! TOBI WANTS SOME COTTON CANDY!!!!!!", Tobi said loudly. "BUY TOBI COTTON CANDY, BUY TOBI COTTON CANDY!!!!!!!"

"Cotton candy?! Where??", I asked. "Deidara, can you buy us cotton candy?" I put the wish maker in my bag slung around my shoulder. "Please Deidara? Please?"

Deidara rubbed his temples. "Okay. Okay.", Deidara mumbled. "We'll get some cotton candy. Let's go."

"YAY!!!", Tobi and I squealed simultaneously. We pulled Deidara through the crowd, and got to the cotton candy stand. We waited in line so we could get our cotton candy. When it was our turn, the lady running the stand had her back turned to us. Then, when she turned to us, I envied her features. Her hair was up in a red haired ponytail, and she had freckles on her soft gentle face. She wore a blue kimono, and sapphire earrings. Her smile was perfect. The perfect smile I've always longed for.

"Hello! Would you like some cotton candy?", she showed her white teeth.

"Tobi does!!! Give Tobi the blue colored cotton candy!", Tobi squeaked.

"Yeah, and give me the pink.", I returned the smile.

"Alright! Anything for you handsome?", she blinked, turning towards Deidara.

Deidara held his hand out and waved it. "Naw. Just them, yeah."

"Okay. That'll be 100 Ryo.", the girl bowed. Deidara took out his wallet, and gave the 100 Ryo to her. She spun some pink cotton candy on one stick, and gave it to me. Then, she spun some blue cotton candy on a stick and handed it to Tobi. "Enjoy the cotton candy and the rest of the festival! Also, come back next year if possible!"

I took a small bite of the cotton candy. I breathed slowly, and the cotton candy melted with a deliciously sweet taste, and vanished. Deidara picked at my cotton candy, and did the same thing I did. Then, he turned, and grinned at me.

"Is it good, hn?", Deidara wondered.

"The best. You like it Tobi?", I turned to Tobi, and noticed that his cotton candy was gone, and he only held a stick.

"Tobi enjoyed it the most.", he sighed. "That was good! What can we do now Deidara-senpai???"

"Well, do you two wanna go on some rides? They brought in a ferris wheel I hear. There's also a carousal, yeah.", Deidara mentioned. "I mean, that's only if you two wanna, hn. I'm not that into stuff like this, hn. There are also shows. Like, even though it's only 2:12, there's a show scheduled at 2:30. We can make it. It's going to be a dancing show or something, yeah. Like, it shows the skills that many ninjas don't have that other fewer ninjas do, yeah. Called the Nautilus Theater. The auditorium where it's showed is that way. It's like an hour though, yeah. Wanna watch it?", Deidara offered.

"Deidara! You're well informed.", I nodded approvingly. "Have you ever been here at this festival?"

"Well—er..... D-do ya wa-wanna—er.... watch it?", Deidara stuttered. His face was stern, not happy at all. He looked sad. So, I changed the subject.

"Okay, lets watch the show.", I said, grabbing his hand, and taking another nibble on my cotton candy. I allowed him to nibble on the cotton candy as well. "Tobi, wanna watch the Nautilus Theater?"

"Tobi wants to! Tobi is interested!", Tobi said. "Say, what does Nautilus mean?"

"It's a sea creature, hm. Also known as chambered nautilus, pearly nautilus, or any other creature with the genus of a nautilus. They have shells that is spiraled and chambered(hint: it's name)with a pearly septa(hint again: it's name), yeah.", Deidara justified. "That's kinda what the theater's about. Kinda, hm. It's about the very first water shinobi, hm. The very first shinobi that was able to use the water arts. It's a very good story if you're in for tears, yeah.. I used to be into that stuff when I was younger. It's a little to corny and cheesy for me now, yeah."

"Wow. That sounds interesting.", I beamed. "Now I definitely wanna watch it!"

"Tobi too! Tobi too!", Tobi cheered. "Tobi is interested! Very very interested!"

"Alright. It's 2:17 now, we've gotta hurry, hm.", Deidara said. "We wanna get good seats. The best place to be in the Nautilus Theater is the front no matter what. It's the absolute greatest place to be, yeah. Trust me, yeah." Then, we all set off running toward the Nautilus Theater.

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

_Nautilus Theater_

_Ever wondered about the story of the very first shinobi that learned the arts of the water? Now, here in the Nautilus Theater, relive that past, and learn the ways of the water arts._

_Show Hours:_

_2:30 pm_

_4:50 pm_

_6:30 pm_

_Prepare for the greatest adventure of a life time..._

I was staring up at the Nautilus Theater sign as we walked past it. Tobi and I then followed Deidara into the theater.

"Ah! There's some good seats in the front right there, yeah!", Deidara pointed out. "Let's sit there!"

"I can't wait for it to begin.", I said excitedly.

"Tobi is excited too!", Tobi hopped by my side.

We all took our seats, and the theater grew louder. More people entered, and everyone kept talking about their latest missions and parties, and everything. Tobi and I talked about my little story that I told Deidara, Sasori, and Merodi. The story about me being adopted. Then, I told Tobi about my key, and how it links into this world, far away from my own world... not my own world, now that I found out that I was originally from this world. I explained about the dreams I had, and all of the weird things that happened.

"—wish I could've saved him even though I know I wouldn't be able to.", I finished off my story. "It's a hard life, but, things will get better for me."

"Tobi is sorry for Kyra-chan.", Tobi patted my back.

Then, the lights grew low, and people started shushing each other, and everything went quiet. Deidara put his arm around my, and I laid my head on his shoulder. Then, a voice spoke.

**"Seconds turn into minutes, and minutes turn into hours. Hours turn into days, and days turn into weeks. Weeks turn into months and months turn into years.",** the voice said.** "Winds blow, but it feels like, tomorrow will never come. It feels like, everything is happening in one day, and one day only. This feeling, what is it? It's the newest feeling. The feeling of being able to control the water flowing inside of your body."**

The curtains on the stage opened. It revealed a scenery on a cliff. A cliff by the seaside. Then, there was shouting in the background. Yelling and shouting. Then, screaming. Finally, a man walked out on the cliff prop. Hands tied behind his back. His hair was a light blue color, and it was tied in a ponytail. He was wearing ragged old clothing, and was breathing heavily. In his hands was some orb. The shouting continued, then someone shouted, "FOUTON! Grand Fireball!" A great big fire burst, and everything went black, the smoke disappeared slowly, and the scenery that was once a cliff by the seaside had transformed into a sea floor. They had a background of a variety of swimming fish, and the props showed part of a coral reef. There was a big clam on both sides of the stage. Deidara tapped me, and I glanced at him. He pointed at the stage, but up. I looked up, and saw as the man from earlier on the cliff was falling slowly. They had obviously used jutsu to make him fall like that. The rope on his hands wasn't tied tight enough, so they had it seem like it just untied in the _water_ and it floated up. The man touched the bottom gently.

Fish swarmed in the background scene. Actors on the coral reef prop moved. I didn't even notice them. Their costumes matched the scene, and they had blended in like if they were real fish. They scattered about as well. Not exactly. A few of them started to _swim_ away, but _swam_ back to the man's body. It poked the man with it's nose. The man stayed how he was, his hair swaying in the water. It was all so realistic, as if they had actually made it with the things they use to make a movie. The ninja world was amazing. So, anyway, the fish poked him again, and his eyes opened slowly. When he got a good look at his surroundings, he opened his mouth, and closed it. He looked in his hands, he was holding the orb. Then, he put it in his pocket. He _swam _around, and the fish followed him. He stopped swimming, and opened his mouth slightly, losing his breath. The fish swam to his side, and a big wave of water splashed out, and we were wet with a light spray of water. I giggled, and Deidara laughed. The other people in the audience laughed also. Then, there was a bunch of whispering.

The curtains were closed, but then they opened. It opened on the same scene, and the fish were swimming around the man's body. He sat up abruptly, and glanced around. Then, he held up his hand in front of his face, and examined it. He opened his mouth, and seemed to have taken a mouthful of water. They had bubbles come out of his nose as if it did like gills. The fish stayed in place, watching him, and he stood up, and wasn't affected by the water. Well, his hair was, but not his body. The man then took another mouthful of water, and the bubbles came out of his nose again. When he moved his hands, the fish moved. Then, he walked off stage. When he walked off stage, the huge clams on both sides of the stage opened. 2 girls were in one, and the other one was empty. The girls were dressed in blue sequined layered dresses that weren't puffy, but were kinda thin...? Or tight? Or whatever. They stood up from the difficult position they were in. One made a hand sign, and the other girl disappeared into water. It was a water clone. Then, the other girl that disappeared into a water clone had come out of the other clam. People clapped, and wooted. I clapped as well, Deidara just watched, and Tobi clapped with me. Then, both girls disappeared in water, and appeared in front of Deidara, Tobi, and I. One touched under Deidara's chin, and the other patted Tobi's head. People around us whispered, others clapped again. They disappeared into water again. Bubbles flowed from the ceiling, and younger kids laughed, and tried to pop the ones that came near them.

"Wow, this is really something!", I whispered. "Reminds me of the Nautilus Theater back in my world in Seaworld though..."

"They had a Nautilus Theater in your world, hn?", Deidara whispered back.

"Yep. This one seems far more interesting though. However, for normal people back in my world, it's totally amazing.", I smiled.

I glanced back to the stage. The curtains were closed, and blue lights were shown on the curtain. The man in the old ragged clothes came on stage. He was walking around. The fish were following him. He looked back at them, and they stood still. Then, they had the dude move his arms around. Water appeared on the stage. It was moving. It was stirring. Then, the water stopped moving, and he took a good look at his hands. People clapped. Then, he made a hand sign, and moved his arms around again. The water started to move again. It was so cool. It was like he was just water bending like in _Avatar, the Last AirBender_. So, anyway, he had moved the water, and the water picked him up, and he was moving around the theater on his water, above the audience. People clapped, and they whistled, and others took pictures. I watched as he flew above us, I was smiling. Then, he returned back on stage. Then, the fish followed him off stage.

**"This is the story of Mizuaki, the first shinobi to ever learn the arts of water.", **the voice suddenly spoke. **"Mizuaki had learned how to fuse his chakra into the water around him, giving him the ability to control all water in anyway he wanted. Almost no one today can do what he could do, as what was just shown. He was able to control it all..."**

I looked around the room, and then, the curtains opened to differently colored lights. There were pink lights, blue lights, yellow lights, green lights, and red lights just moving around in the background. I admired it's beauty. Then, serpents slithered on stage. By their chakra, I could tell that they were shinobi that transformed into such creatures. There were 2, and they were big. They had faced the crowd. They looked like those thin dragons with no wings. These creatures had no arms or legs, but they had the face of a dragon. Their eyes were an icy blue, and ice breath came from their nostrils and mouths. It was amazing what the shinobi could do. Then, they suddenly left the stage, moving around above the audience. Everyone ooed and aahed. I glanced back to the stage, where the actor for Mizuaki came up. The fish no longer followed him. He looked out at the serpents slithering around the audience, and he held up his hand. The serpents stopped, then they slithered back to the stage. Mizuaki made a hand sign and another and another, making the watery background picture stir. The serpents slithered backstage, and Mizuaki was left alone on stage. He lifted his hand again, and started to rotate it in a circle. The water stirred some more, and he was suddenly moving. He had caused a slight storm with the water in the clouds. There were fans on one side of the theater, so, they turned them on, with water art users splashing trickles of water so we would get wet. Mizuaki quickly attempted to calm it. It took him a bit, but it worked. Then, everything, the whole theater went black.

I flinched, and my eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, but it didn't work. Everything was pitch black. Finally, a small light turned on. It was on stage where it turned on. The light moved, then stopped, then moved, then stopped. Finally, the curtains opened, and the light grew bigger, making the theater a little more clearer. Mizuaki had used a light jutsu so he could he. He wandered around, in the water. Then, he ran into something. He shown the light on the object in front of him, but it looked like a big wall. He shrugged and walked away. Then, from the wall, came out someone. They stepped out, and behind them, followed one more. They stood in the middle of the stage, and turned to look at the audience. Both of them clapped their hands, and they vanished. Then, they reappeared in the back, they made a noise to get our attention. They were in the back of the theater. I got a better look at them. They were dudes. Both with blue hair, and both in baggy blue pants with no shirt. They had face painting on. The two people creeped through the aisles, walking ever so slowly. They moved their heads jerkily, and eyed every person closely. Then, they made hand signs, and pointed on stage. Our heads averted toward the stage, and there were 2 others that were dressed up like them except for the 1 girl that was there. She had the same pants, but wore a top part. They made a whole bunch of hand signs, so quickly that we couldn't see their hands. When they ended, they held out both their hands to the crowd, and water exploded in the background. The water, however, was being controlled, and they had it sneak around in the crowd. People clapped, and all that. I clapped as well as Deidara and Tobi.

Next, the girl of the group put one of her hands down, and held one of her hands up, palm up. She lowered her hand slowly, and we looked up at the ceiling. 3 hoops held by wires came down slowly. The crowd fell silent. So silent, you could hear a pin drop from every end of the theater. The 2 of the guys that were in the crowd, made their way to the stage. The girl clapped her hands, and she was gone. As soon as she disappeared, the guys jumped to the hoops, grabbing hold of them. The one in the middle held onto the hoop by his legs, and he was upside down. The two on the outside held on with one hand, one foot on the hoop. Those two swung on the hoops back and forth, then jumped to the opposite side, switching hoops. The one in the middle swung back and forth, then releasing, flying in the air. The hoop he was on swung, and when it swung out to the crowd, he grabbed hold of it, and was back on the hoop. Everyone applauded. It was amazing.

The guys made hand signs, and summoned water serpents. The serpents dived into the crowd, but disappeared before it could hit us and soak us. The guys did more tricks of the twisting, turning, diving, and swapping. They summoned water creatures several times, and finally, they all did a backflip simultaneously onto the stage, walking backwards, bowing, and going off stage. The curtain closed, and every clapped again, and they whistled and wooted. After a few seconds, the curtain opened on the coral scenery at the beginning of the show. Mizuaki walked on stage. He looked around, and sat on the coral. He sighed, and looked around again. After a minute, the girl with the blue baggy pants, and the top walked on stage. She walked toward Mizuaki, and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her, and shrugged, making hand gestures. She sat by him and looked up. Finally, she planted a kiss on his forehead, and he slapped his forehead lightly. He stared at her. Suddenly, he began to float up. He struggled as he floated up, and she stood up waving at him. After that, she walked off stage. The curtain closed again.

It opened to the scenery with the different colored lights. Then, the lights stopped, and the background grew fiery. Someone stormed on stage. It was a woman. She was wearing a red sequined dress, and red boots that went up to her knees. Her hair was a wavy red orange color, and she turned to face the crowd. She whistled, and 2 men walked on stage. They were wearing the exact same thing as the dudes with the baggy blue pants, but this time, their pants were red. They knelt by her side, heads down, for 5 seconds, then looked up at her. She glanced at both of them, then snapped her fingers. Fire exploded in the background, and went away suddenly, revealing a red royal looking chair. She sat down in it. The motioned for the 2 men to walk to her, and they did so. She made a hand sign, and clapped her hands together. She intertwined her fingers, and released them, her hands separating. In front of her was a fiery dimension thing. It showed a picture of Mizuaki on land messing with his new water arts. The men by her examined him. She snapped her fingers again, and the dimension thing disappeared. She pointed off stage, and the men left. The curtain closed.

Now, the curtain opened to Mizuaki playing with his water jutsu. He had worked on it I bet. It looked so interesting. This story was going great. So, Mizuaki was sitting on the beach side, just working on his water jutsu, still in ecstasy that he actually created something of his own. He was smiling, and just working with the water. He bit his thumb, breaking the skin, made a hand sign, and smacked the ground. He summoned a small water dragon, that swam in the air. It curled around his neck, and he scratched under it's chin. It's eyes were yellow, and it's whole body was made of water. So amazing. Then, the background changed and everything went pitch black again.

When the lights grew a tiny bit lighter, the curtains were revealed closed, then opened up. It showed the girl in the red fiery looking stuff in her chair. She was reading a scroll, and suddenly looked up. Mizuaki was being held by the dudes in the baggy red pants. Mizuaki was barely conscious. She lifted his head, and he squinted at her. She smirked, and tapped his cheek lightly. She stood up from her chair, and made hand gestures of all kinds. Some looked like explosion hand gestures, others were like she was talking about herself. She pointed to many directions, and ran a hand through her hair. She rippled her red orange hair. Then, she glared back at him. The girl snapped her fingers, and the guys carrying Mizuaki dropped him and walked off stage.

Mizuaki lay on the ground. He was breathing heavily. The girl made a face like she was a little kid about to cry. Then, she stalked toward Mizuaki. She knelt down, and shook him. He flinched slightly. The girl stood up, and made it seem like she was laughing. She kicked him, and turned her back to him. He got up slowly, seeing how he was injured. She stopped laughing, and spun back to face him. He had got up on his feet and held his arm. She pointed at him, then at herself. She shrugged, and turned from him again. He made a hand sign, but not as fast as usual, and shot a water bullet at her. It hit her head, and she tripped forward. The girl was about to fall, but she caught herself, and got back up. Furious, she ran to Mizuaki, tackling him, but he kicked her off. She flew back, and landed on her feet. She made a hand sign, and put her fingers up to her mouth, and made a fire ball. The theater grew hot, and people applauded.

Both of them made a hand sign, and shot their jutsu out simultaneously. It made a huge explosion of heat and wet water. The curtain closed, and opened soon after. The scene had remained the same, but between the two was the girl with the baggy blue pants. She looked at both of them, and shook her head. They glared at each other, and the red orange haired girl seemed to mouth a shout at Mizuaki. She pointed at him, and tried to run toward him, but the girl held her back. The water girl talked to the fire user, and the fire user made arm gestures again. She pointed to him, and glared at him violently. The water girl turned to Mizuaki, and he shrugged. The water girl walked over to him, and reached into his pocket. She pulled out an orb, and the fire girl, ran up to her. She snatched the orb, and pointed at him, and shoved him. She made hand gestures. The background had a small video, making it seem like a flash back. It showed how he stole the orb. It showed a book, and it opened to a page with the orb. It zoomed in on a sentence that said, _Can bring back anything you wished._

Mizuaki nodded, and walked up to the fire girl. He wrapped his arms around her, and released her. He made hand gestures like she had. The fire girl nodded, and looked down at the orb. She handed it to Mizuaki, and he smiled at her. She smiled back, and the water girl nodded, smiling as well. The curtain closed, and the lights in the theater turned on.

**"Galina, the water girl, had attempted at making peace between both sides. Mizuaki had told Sheerina, the fire user, that he wanted to use it to fix up the shinobi world. At that time, the shinobi world had just finished it's first Ninja war."**, the voice informed. **"Sheerina had a hard time letting go of the orb. It was a family treasure for her clan, and she hadn't want it to be ****harmed. When she heard about what he wanted to do, she agreed that it must be done. She wanted everyone in the future to live in a nice world. So, together, they revived the world."**

—**Cool cool, right? I thought I made a pretty good story with all of this. I was trying to remember all of those dance performances that I'd seen throughout my life, and I tried to make a good show. It's harder than you think, unless you're a good thinker unlike me. That's right, I don't consider myself a good thinker, but whatever. I hope you liked the chapter, and please review!!! Um.... I hope it's not too much to ask, but please, review every chapter after this one, no matter what! Makes me happy, so I'll type faster ^.^**


	5. It's Beginning to Feel Like Christmas

**Extra Chapter**

Christmas Special

Kyra: Hey people! It's another special!!! This time for the all world famous Christmas!!!

Deidara: Yeah, I can't wait Kyra, hm! However, for those of you that don't celebrate Christmas, I'm sorry for that, and if this chapter offends you, please, you aren't required to read it, yeah.

Kyra: That's right. Also, did you know that Christmas is a Christian holiday, celebrating the birth of Jesus of Nazareth? I mean, even though Christmas is a Christian holiday, so many religions. All around the world and in the universe celebrate Christmas! Popular modern customs of Christmas include gift exchanging, music, exchanging season's greetings cards, church, feasts, and various decorations. Christmas trees, lights, garlands, mistletoe, nativity scenes and holly.

Tobi: THE GREATEST PART IS THE FATHER OF CHRISTMAS! He's known by several names! Father of Christmas, Père Noël, and the Weihnachtsmann, Old Saint Nicholas or Sinterklaas, the Christkind, Kris Kringle, Joulupukki, Babbo Natale, Saint Basil, Father Frost, and the most popular, and my favorite, JOLLY OLD SANTA CLAUS!!!!! Santa was said to be able to travel around the whole world and give out presents to the whole world all in one night!!! YAAAY!!! TOBI'S EXCITED!!!

Kyra: Some of my favorite decorations are; Christmas trees, lights, garlands, mistletoe, nativity scenes and holly.

Deidara: Those are some of my favorites too, yeah! You definitely can't forget the Christmas stockings and Christmas ornaments, yeah! Those are very important to Christmas. We have stockings for each member of the Akatsuki, yeah.

Kyra: Anyway, Christmas is always on the 25th of December. No matter what, it's on the 25th. Now, for one of my favorite things. Have you heard of the 12 Days of Christmas? The 12 Days of Christmas start on Christmas day, the 25th. The 12th day is on January 5th. Each day is something special is new. Also, on Christmas, you can open all of your gifts. Or, if you have to open them all on the 12th day. Or, if you are allowed to open one gift each day, until the 12 days have ended. There is even a song.

Tobi: In fact, there are many many Christmas songs!!! So many, Tobi can't even keep track of them all!!!

Kyra: Ah! Christmas! You'll read the song, _It's Beginning to Look a lot Like Christmas._

Tobi: WOOOHOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T WAIT FOR CHRISTMAS TO COME!!!

Kyra: Yes! Yes!!! Cookies for everyone! I hope that they'll eat my cookies!!!

Deidara: This is going to be too much for the Akatsuki to take in, yeah. Are you sure it's okay to do this, hm?

Kyra: Deidara, you worry too much. It's Christmas! It's okay for everyone to show their merry side!

Deidara: No, that's not what I mean.

Tobi: TOBI WANTS EGGNOGG! TOBI WANTS EGGNOGG!!!

Kyra: Oh, Tobi! Don't forget to write your Christmas list to Santa, otherwise he won't know what you want for Christmas!

Tobi: AH! TOBI WILL GET STARTED RIGHT AWAY!!!

Kyra: Atta' boy. ^_^

Deidara: The Akatsuki is © of Masashi Kishimoto, Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night, yeah.

_It's Beginning to Feel Like Christmas_

I opened my eyes, shivering in bed as I did so. I pulled the sheets tighter around me, and weakly shifted my position in bed. I quickly glanced around my room, and then, my eyes focused on my window. It was December, and it was 2 days before Christmas. Exactly 2 days. Yes, it's the 23rd. Christmas, exactly what is Christmas? I shook my head, and searched for my clocked. It was sitting on the desk next to my bed. 7:34 am. I sighed, and kicked off my covers. I was in my long sleeved Christmas pajamas. My bottoms had little chibi heads of reindeer, and occasionally, you would see Rudolph and his red nose. My shirt had a Christmas tree on it, decorated nicely. I slipped my small feet into my slippers, and reached for the doorknob. I opened the door, and on the outside doorknob was a stocking that said _Kyra_ in beautiful cursive. _They did **it**._ I thought, smirking.

I explored the hushed house. On every door in the orphanage was a stocking. I smiled a bright smile to myself. This was going to do good for the younger ones. I traveled into the kitchen, and turned on the light. Then, I opened the refrigerator, taking out some eggs, milk, and syrup. I went into the pantry and grabbed the box of pancake mix. I set the pancake mix next to the other ingredients and opened a cabinet to grab a large bowl to mix the pancake mix in with the eggs and milk. I did that, and after about an hour, I had made breakfast for the whole orphanage. Okay, yeah, this orphanage wasn't that big. The orphanage was small, and I was the one that ran the whole orphanage. There are 18 kids in this orphanage, all under the age of 15. I've had this orphanage for 3 years, and I'm not doing the best. I only ever got kids in here when I just find them wandering or something. Other than that, people don't come to see this orphanage. My mom comes around to check on me, and gives me $500 a month. I guess it's okay, but, like I said, not the best.

"Morning Kyra.", yawned a soft voice of a young girl. "Anything good for breakfast?"

I turned around, and saw the small 7 year old girl. Her hair was brown and curly, her skin fair. She was wearing a night gown, all Christmas-y. This was Dawn.

"Oh, Dawn. You're early.", I said.

"Yeah. Jacob and Daniel are going to wake up soon with Petunia.", Dawn informed.

"Okay.", I nodded. "You can wait for everyone to wake up?"

"I guess so.", Dawn shrugged. "Hey, can I watch TV today? We didn't get to all last week. I know money is hard to get, but please?"

I was silent for a second, then, I sighed. "Oh, alright, but please, keep the volume low."

"I can do that.", Dawn smiled.

"Then count us in too!", said a rather loud, but young male voice.

Entering the kitchen were 5 boys and 3 girls. The one that had spoken was the boy with orange hair. He was wearing sweat pants was a long sleeved shirt. He was 9 and his name was Jacob. Standing by his side was Daniel. Daniel was 9 like Jacob. He has short brown hair, and tan skin. He wears glasses, and is best friends with Jacob. Behind them were the 3 other boys. On the left was a boy with spiky blonde hair, and green eyes. He was wearing shorts past his knees, and socks on his feet. His shirt was short sleeved, but he had on a jacket decorated with snowflakes. This boy's name was Dylan and he was 8. By him was his real brother Darren. Darren looked like Dylan except his hair was more course than Dylan's. Darren was also wearing the same thing as Dylan. Darren's 10. Standing by Darren was a boy known as Jarren. He is Jacob's older brother, Jarren is 13. Jarren had orange brown hair, and wore shorts and a long sleeved shirt.

The 3 girls entered after them. The girl on the left of the group is Monica. She has brown hair tied up in a ponytail, and she wears glasses. Monica was wearing a Christmas shirt and pajama. She's 12. In the middle was a 15 year old girl, Chao, a Chinese girl, and she's the oldest of them all. Her hair was up in buns, being a black color. She was wearing a night gown with reindeer on it, similar to my pajamas. Chao was holding Petunia's hand. Petunia has blonde short hair, and was wearing a small night gown. Petunia is 4, the youngest of the group. You've just met 9 of the 17 orphans.

"Good morning Kyra.", Chao greeted. "Pancakes?"

"Yep.", I answered. "We aren't going to eat until everyone wakes up. I'm going to make extra also in case anyone wants seconds."

"Oh no, not Spongebob.", Monica cried.

"I wanna watch Spongebob though!", Jacob exclaimed.

"I do too.", Daniel said.

"Well, I don't!", Monica hissed, snatching the remote from them.

I sighed. "Chao, can you please?"

Chao bowed and walked over to them. In the middle of all the ruckus, she simply stole away the remote, causing them to stop fighting. She glanced at each of them. "Money is tight for Kyra, and if you 3 are just going to fight over the remote, might as well not watch TV at all. I know we haven't watched in one whole week, but Kyra is doing her best to support us, and fighting isn't helping her at all. Please, give her a break." Then, she dropped the remote on the couch, and they stopped fighting over the remote concluding that they'll watch Spongebob. Chao walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey, thanks Chao.", I smiled.

"Anytime.", Chao said plainly.

"We will eat breakfast soon?", Petunia wondered.

"When the other 8 wake up.", I told Petunia.

Then, 3 others walked into the kitchen lazily. 2 girls, one boy. The first girl was a very tall girl, taller than Chao. She's 14 and is the next oldest. Her name is Rose, Rosa, she's Russian. Her hair was a dark, very dark brown, it could be mistaken for black. Rosa was wearing Christmas socks, and the same pajamas at Chao. Her top had Santa's face on it. Beside Rosa was the other girl, Rima. Rima is Japanese, and has long black hair. She wore a blue shirt with a candy cane on it, and black pajama bottoms. She's 12. The boy with them is Jose. He's obviously Spanish. He had short light brown hair, and tan skin. He wore a shirt similar to Rima's, but it was black with the candy cane on it. His pajama bottoms said "HUMBUG!" on them. Jose was 12 like Rima. I didn't really enjoy the fact that they weren't wearing jackets, but still.

"Good morning Rosa, Rima, Jose.", I beamed.

"Morning!!!", Rima jumped at me. "What's for breakfast???"

"I was only able to whip up some pancakes.", I retorted. "Is that alright?"

"Yep! I love Kyra's pancakes.", Rima nodded.

"Ah, okay.", I laughed. "We aren't eating yet. We wait for the other 6 to wake up."

"That's fine.", Rima snuggled me, then walked to the living room to watch TV.

Chao was the only one staying in the kitchen with me.

"Do you need help with anything?", Chao wondered.

"Um... Actually, yes. Can you set up the table?", I asked.

"As you wish.", Chao made a small smile, then walked over to the tables to fix them up for breakfast.

One more came out. It was 6 year old Zack. His hair was a dirty blonde, and he was rubbing his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. He was wearing Christmas pajama bottoms with Christmas trees on them. His shirt had cookies and a cup of milk on it. He bumped into me, and opened his eyes widely. When he saw me, he made a big smile, and wrapped his arms around my waist giving me a hug.

"Good morning Kyra.", he said.

"Morning Zack. How was sleep?", I messed up his hair.

He fixed his hair, swatting playfully at my hand. "Sleep was good."

"That's good. Now, you can go watch TV until the other 5 wake.", I directed him to the living room and he sat there with the rest of them.

I inhaled the lively air, looking around the kitchen. 2 more walked into the kitchen. It was the twins, Corey and Korey. Male and Female. Corey was the female, and Korey was the male. Both of them were 13. Both of them were wearing a jacket over a shirt, and both wore Christmas ornament pajamas. Covering their toes were Christmas socks. Korey and Corey had brown hair, and it was short for both of them. They looked pretty much the same.

"Hey Korey, Corey!", I greeted them.

"Remember, you can call us K and C.", they spoke simultaneously.

"I know, I know.", I walked over to them and gave them a hug. "How was your sleep?"

"It was good.", they said at the same time again, hugging me back.

"Okay, while we wait for the final 3, go ahead and watch with the others.", I said.

"No, is there anything we can help with?", they asked again at the same time.

"Um, sure. You can help Chao set up the tables for breakfast.", I informed them.

"Okay!", they nodded, and went over to help Chao.

_Hm.... I wonder if I can finally get them real gifts this year... Instead of just giving them a candy cane and $2_(They get $1 for their allowance which is only once a month. Please, don't blame her, as she's the owner of a small orphanage that doesn't get much money)I thought smiling as I watched all of them. Then, there was a pulled on my shirt. I jumped when I saw the last 3 out of bed. Then I laughed out loud.

"Haha! Don't do that!", I laughed, messing up their hair.

There was the final 3 out of bed, and get this! They're triplets! 2 girls, and 1 guy. The three of them all have short brown hair. The girls have blue eyes and the boy has gray eyes. They were all wearing the same pajamas and a Christmas shirt with a reindeer on it. They were named, Chriss, Chris, and Kryss. Chrisstie, Christina, and Krystian. All of them were 14; 5 months younger than Rosa.

"Morning Kyra!", they all beamed simultaneously. "What's for breakfast?"

"We're having pancakes. Is that okay with you?", I asked.

"Sure! Want us to go and get everyone in the living room to go to the dining room?", they asked.

"Oh, yeah! Thanks, that would mean so much!", I said, and they went to the living room.

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

"—for this food, amen.", Rosa prayed.

"Amen.", the rest of us said.

"Alright, let's eat.", I smiled at everyone.

They all sat down and immediately started eating. Corey and Korey started fighting over the syrup, but Chao resolved that matter. Chriss, Chris, and Kryss drank one whole gallon of orange juice. I smiled, and was happy that they were happy. Soon, everyone finished their breakfast.

"What can we do now Kyra?", Petunia asked.

"Well, can you guys like draw or something?", I said. "After I clean up the table, I'm going to go out to town and buy more things. Chao and Rosa will be in charge.

"Why are they always always in charge???", Darren whined.

"Because, they're the oldest, and I know that I can **trust** them, Darren.", I sighed. "Chao, would you help me clean up?"

"Sure.", Chao came over, and helped me clean up. "Everyone else, why don't you find something besides TV to entertain yourself. Heh..."

So, after we cleaned up I left. "Be good!", I told them all, and walked out the door.

First, I opened the mailbox. When I opened it, there was one letter. On the envelope, it said:

_Kyra_

I hastily opened the envelope, and saw green. Paper. Money. I took the money out quickly, and counted it. $1000. I almost dropped of a heart attack. Then, a note slipped out of the envelope. I picked it up, and read it.

_Kyra,_

_Merry Christmas! It's mom and dad, and we both pitched in and gave you more money this December. Buy nice things for the kids in the orphanage, and tomorrow expect a surprise. Remember, Christmas is only 2 days away!_

_Love,_

_Mom & Dad_

I hugged the note. I loved my mom and dad so much. Then, I stuck the note in my bag, and literally skipped to the store. When I got to the store(Target)I searched for things that I knew would make the kids happy. For Chao, I was going to give her $20 and a book talking about ninjas. I mean, she may be the oldest, but she's so into ninjas. For Rosa, a painting kit. She loves to paint. For Monica, a make up kit. What can I say? For Rima, a book of spells. She's into all this witchcraft and wizardry. For Dawn, the newest Tokio Hotel album. Music is her life. For Petunia, an angel doll. Now, for Jarren, I'll get him a basketball. He loves sports. Jose will get a painting kit too because he loves to paint with Rosa. For Darren, a new game for the Nintendo DS that everyone shares. Probably Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. For Daniel, I'll be getting him a game for the Nintendo DS too. I think it'll be The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Jacob will get $10 since I don't know what to get him. Dylan is going to get a new model car he could put together. He loves those things. Zack will get Pokemon cards, and a book about the Pokemon game they have, Pokemon Platinum. Corey and Korey will get a fish, complete with a fish tank, water plants, pebbles for the bottom, and fish food. A goldfish would do nicely. Chriss, Chris, and Kryss have always wanted the DRAMACON manga series, so I'm going to be getting them the ultimate edition for it, which has 3 books in one. Along with that, the Death Note series 1-13. I'm getting them the boxed set. The rest of the money will go in our safe for whenever we need it.

Target didn't have the manga and art kits and such. So, after I went to Target, I caught a ride on the bus, and said I needed to go to mall. There, Santa(the dude pretending to be Santa)would be there. If Petunia was here, she would've loved to sit on Santa's lap. Oh well. When I got to the mall, I walked in, clenching my jacket on because of the white wonderland making me cold. I walked straight into Borders, and got the books I needed there. I got all the stuff that I didn't get at Target here, and walked past the place where Santa had people sitting on his lap. Then, I ran into someone, and we both fell.

"Ouch...", I rubbed my head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, hm...", said the guy.

I opened my eyes. The guy helped me up. He had on a black jacket, and baggy denim jeans. His hair was blonde, and his eyes were a deep blue. His hair was up in a ponytail. Looked to be Japanese?

"Oh...", I frowned. "Still... sorry again."

"Heh. It's no big deal. I'm Deidara, yeah.", the guy grinned.

"I'm Kyra.", I smiled.

"Christmas is just around the corner. What're you getting? Stuff for your friends?", he looked at my bags I was holding.

"Huh? No! No, no. I'm shopping for my 18 kids.", I said.

"... You have 18 kids, hm? How old are you, hm?", Deidara raised an eye brow.

"What? I'm 18—WAIT! No no no no! I didn't—NO!", I was blushing. "I mean... I own an orphanage. It's a poor small orphanage. However, my parents send me money every month. I can handle it. It's hard though, and people don't come to see if they want any of the kids.", I explained. "I'm just caring for them myself."

"Brave, yeah.", Deidara told me. "Are you going to have a Christmas party, hm?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. I'm inviting my parents, and they're going to help set things up. I'm also inviting friends and my cousins and aunts.", I nodded. "We're celebrating in the orphanage."

"Oh. Where's the orphanage located, hm?", Deidara questioned.

"It's on Lincoln St. The old looking, but fairly big house.", I informed, confused.

"... What do you want for Christmas, hm?", Deidara turned to stare at me, straight.

"What I want for Christmas..... I want the best Christmas ever... For Chao, Rosa, Dylan, the twins, the triplets, Jarren, Jose, Petunia, Dawn, Monica, Rima, Zack, Darren, Daniel, and Jacob, to have the best Christmas of their lives...", I smiled to myself. "I just want all of them to be happy, to have good lives."

Deidara's eyes were sad. Then he turned around. "Kyra..."

"Hm?", I muttered.

"Your wish has come true, yeah...", he told me.

"What???", my eyes widened.

However, Deidara walked into a big crowd of people. I tried to chase him, but then lost sight of him. I looked in the crowd. I asked people, but they didn't know. I sighed, and frowned. _Who the heck was he?_

_Then Next Morning..._

I was talking with Chao, while the others were drawing or talking, or on the DS.

"Thanks for helping me wrap the presents. Except for yours. Hee! I wrapped yours myself.", I grinned.

"Heheh... I know. I wish I knew what I got.", Chao sighed.

"Hey, tomorrow is Christmas. Mom and Dad are coming and they're going to be helping decorating. We've already got the Christmas lights up, and the Christmas tree, and you guys surprised me with the stockings on the doors.", I laughed.

"Yeah. All we need to do is get everything ready.", Chao nodded.

I smiled at Chao. _I wonder why Deidara asked those questions... What does he plan to do? … It's confusing, but I shouldn't be confused. Just forget about him. You can never see him again... _I made a sad face. _Even though you really want to..._

"Say", Chao broke the silence between us. "Can I turn on the news? It seems kinda windy and crazy outside."

I glanced out the window. Chao was right. "Alright. I'm curious too.", I said.

We walked to the living room and turned on the TV. "OH! ARE WE WATCHING TV???!!!", Jacob announced. Everyone ran to the living room, and kept grabbing for the remote. Chao flicked them all.

"Stop. We're going to watch the news.", Chao said flatly.

"The news is boooring!!!", Monica and Darren complained.

"We are watching the news to see how the weather will be tomorrow.", Chao glared at them. "I'm worried that there will be a blizzard tomorrow on Christmas."

"... Let Chao do as she wishes. She's the oldest after all.", Rosa shrugged. "I'm kinda worried too. After all, no one wants a bad Christmas. We all should watch the news."

So, we switched on the TV and changed it to the news channel. We watched, and waited for the weather man to come on. It was all announcements about crimes and everything. It was nothing that we needed to know. Well, we should know, but didn't want to know. I let them watch iCarly for the time being. Chao would frequently switch to the news channel to see if the weather would be on. Then, the weather finally came one.

"...", was all that everyone made. They didn't speak.

**"The winds are very bad. Up in Canada, there is a blizzard. We can expect one tomorrow on Christmas.",** the weather man said.

"Oh no!", Dawn exclaimed. "There's going to be a blizzard tomorrow!"

I got up, and walked to the kitchen. I dialed my mom's phone number.

"Hello?", she answered.

"Mom.", I said. "Will you still come and decorate and get ready for the Christmas party tomorrow?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, we were watching the news and found out there's going to be a blizzard tomorrow.", I mumbled. "I'm worried mom. Will they be able to make it?"

"Hon, we already sent out the invitations, and we already planned this. Don't worry.", my mom comforted. "We'll still have the party. Even if there's a blizzard, being with friends and family is the most important thing."

"Okay."

"Alright, your dad and I are coming over now. See ya soon. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and sighed. _Please... please don't mess up this Christmas for me... Don't mess it up for the sake of the children in the orphanage..._

_Christmas Morning..._

"Wow!!!!!", they all had said in awe.

"Look at this! I got an art kit!", Rosa said merrily.

"I did too!", Jose smiled.

"Look!!! Daniel and I got video games!", Darren grinned. "Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days!!!"

"The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks!!!", Daniel exclaimed.

"Luke! Santa gots me a doll!", Petunia hugged the doll close.

"We're going to name our fish Kyra!", Corey and Korey laughed.

"We got the manga we wanted!!!", Chriss, Chris, and Kryss said happily.

Everyone laughed, and showed off their gifts. They were all happy. They kept talking about it, and eating the Christmas cookies that I set out with milk. The fact that they were happy was the only thing that I cared about. Nothing in the world could make me any happier. Any happier than seeing the smiles on their faces. I glanced at Chao who had picked up her rectangular gift. She took the envelope off of the gift, and opened it. When she opened it, the $20 fell out, and she picked it up. She looked at me and gave me a smile. Then, she unwrapped her gift carefully. When she saw the book, she held it in front of her then hugged it tightly. Chao looked at me again and mouthed the words "Thank you."

"You're welcome Chao.", I told her.

Petunia walked to me, and sat on my lap. "This is the best Christmas ever.", she sighed.

I stroked her head. "I'm glad I was able to get this all for you guys."

Chao stood up, and cleared her throat. "Ahem." Everyone grew quiet. "We have a gift for Kyra, don't we everyone?"

"Oh yeah!", Jarren said loudly.

"That's right.", Rima said.

"Let's go get it!", Corey and Korey said.

"Come and help everyone!", Dylan and Jacob had said.

Chao stood by me, Petunia stayed on my lap, and everyone disappeared behind the door to Chao's room. I cocked my head, as I stared at Chao's door. Dawn popped her head out slightly, and grinned nervously. She gave me the finger.

"One second.", Dawn said. Then she disappeared behind the door again.

I waited, and Chao frowned, clutching her book. Then, they all filed out of the room.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS KYRA!!!", all of them exclaimed.

"What?!", I said.

"Look!!!", Rosa pointed at the door.

Then, a little puppy head popped out. Slowly crawling out of Chao's room. I nearly cried.

"YOU GOT ME A PUPPY!!!", I cried happily.

"You do so much for us.", Chao said. "We saved all of our money and bought this puppy. Your parents agreed to help care for it. It's a Shiba Inu, female."

The puppy was orange and had a white belly. She crawled to me, and Petunia got off my lap.

"What will you name puppy?", Petunia asked.

"I... I'm not sure...", I said. "Can you guys help me name her?"

"Yeah!", they cheered.

Then, the door bell rang.

"Eh? Who would be coming here so early. None the less in this blizzard.", I said. Yes, we canceled the party. The blizzard grew over night, and it was terribly bad. No one was allowed to leave their homes. "Watch the puppy.", I ordered them, and stood up and walked toward the door. My heart started to pump. "... Who is it?" Then, I opened the door.

"You had wished for the best Christmas ever, yeah.", said the blonde. "I had made a Christmas promise then and there, hm. I can't break that promise, yeah."

My eyes lightened up, and I threw my arms around Deidara. I was crying. "You do care... I never even..."

"Hey, don't be sad, yeah.", Deidara patted my back hugging me. "I brought some people, hm."

I opened my eyes and looked behind him. Deidara released me, and held my hand.

"Who... are they?", I wondered.

"They're my friends, yeah. I told them I _accidentally_ made a Christmas promise, yeah.", Deidara laughed. "They all came here to help me fulfill that promise, hm."

"I'm Konan.", said a blue haired girl. She had on a red and white scarf, a white jacket, and jeans.

"Nice to meetcha, I'm Sasori.", a red headed guy smiled. He wore a snowboarding jacket, and snowboarding pants with boots.

"Nagato... Konan's boyfriend.", another red headed guy said. His hair was longer than Sasori's and he wore all black. His eyes were hidden, but I could still see them. They were silver.

"Yahiko.", an orange boy nodded. He had his ears pierced, and his lips pierced. His smile was warm, and he wore a red and black jacket, and jeans.

"Then, over there, unloading the car is Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan has the white slicked back hair, and Kakuzu has the bonnet on his head.", said a green haired boy. Another boy popped out from behind the first green haired boy. They both had green hair. Twins? The first green haired boy spoke again. "I'm Zetsu."

"I'm Setzu.", said the second one.

"We're twins.", they smiled simultaneously.

"I'm Itachi.", a blacked haired boy came up to me, and shook my free hand that wasn't held by Deidara. Itachi wore a sweater that had a reindeer head on it. Jeans, and boots.

"Kisame. Nice to see you.", a blue haired guy said. He wore a blue thick mountain jacket, and black jeans.

"I'M TOBI!!!!! I LOVE CHRISTMAS!!!", a boy with brown hair came up to me and hugged me. He was wearing a Christmas hat, and a scarf with a black and white jacket, and jeans. "I HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE CHRISTMAS!!!"

"Kyra, why are you still at the doo—oops. Were you in the middle of something?", Chao muttered.

I turned to see Chao. "Oh no! These are visitors.", I beamed. "They're here to make this the best Christmas ever."

So, Hidan and Kakuzu had brought in several boxes and bags. It seems that they had bought all the kids in the orphanage a gift. The kids in the orphanage had been smiling and laughing some more. They enjoyed having Deidara's friends here. Konan made them hot chocolate, and Yahiko told them stories about Christmas. Tobi gave Petunia a piggy back ride, and Corey and Kory enjoyed being around Zetsu and Setzu.

"Heheh...", Deidara smirked.

"What?", I stared at him.

"You seem happy, yeah. Why?", Deidara pondered.

"Because you made this Christmas great for the kids.", my eyes were happy.

"It's because you wished it, yeah.", Deidara smiled. "Oh, I got this in the mail, hm. Well, not in my mail, but in your mailbox, yeah."

Deidara handed me an envelope. I glared at him a little for going through my mail, but then, started laughing a bit. I opened the envelope, and found more money in it. I counted it with Deidara. $5000. I nearly fainted. A note fell out, and I picked it up and read it:

_Kyra,_

_This is your mom. Guess what? I had found a family that really want children! Instead of taking them from you directly, they decided that they're going to move into the empty house at the corner of your block. They're willing to adopt 7 kids. The wife's brother and his wife also would want to adopt 4 of the kids. I'm still looking for other families. You will have interviews with the families Sunday morning._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I made a sad face. But a small smile crept onto my face. "Hey, they're finally going to go to real families.", I said happily. "They're going to be living close to the orphanage too."

"This orphanage can be found by anyone that lived here though. They'll never forget.", Chao said over my shoulder. I flinched. "I heard, and read the note. Heheh... They won't ever forget you Kyra. You were our mother. You're going to be the most important person to me, no matter where I go."

"Chao...", I mumbled.

"Welp, I'll break the news to them tomorrow. Also, I'll give you two _space_.", Chao grinned, and ran over to Yahiko. "Tell us that one story again."

"Lets just sing!", Tobi said. They all started singing.

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Everywhere you go  
Take a look in the five-and-ten, glistening once again  
With candy canes and silver lanes aglow.  
It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,  
Toys in every store,  
But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be  
On your own front door._

A pair of hopalong boots and a pistol that shoots  
Is the wish of Barney and Ben  
Dolls that will talk and will go for a walk  
Is the hope of Janice and Jen  
And Mom and Dad can hardly wait for school to start again.  
It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Everywhere you go  
There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well,  
The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow.

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Soon the bells will start,  
And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing  
_Right within your heart._

I smiled, and turned to look at Deidara. Deidara pointed up. I cocked my head and looked up.

"Mistletoe.", Deidara grinned.

I blushed, but Deidara leaned over, and pressed his lips against mine softly. Then, our lips parted.

"Merry Christmas, yeah.", Deidara whispered in my ear.

—**HAVE A HOLLY JOLLY CHRISTMAS; IT'S THE BEST TIME OF THE YEAR! I DON'T KNOW IF THERE'LL BE SNOW; BUT HAVE A CUP OF CHEER! HAVE A HOLLY JOLLY CHRISTMAS; AND WHEN YOU WALK DOWN THE STREET, SAY HELLO TO FRIENDS YOU KNOW; AND EVERYONE YOU MEET!!! **

**OH, HO, THE MISTLETOE! HUNG WHERE YOU CAN SEE!!! SOMEBODY WAITS FOR YOU! KISS HER ONCE FOR ME!!! HAVE A HOLLY JOLLY CHRISTMAS; AND IN CASE YOU DIDN'T HEAR!!! OH BY GOLLY HAVE A HOLLY JOLLY CHRISTMAS! THIS YEAR!!!**

**I know! I get so into the Christmas Spirit! Anyway, that was the song, Holly Jolly Christmas. I wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, or Happy Hanukkah!!! Just know, and remember to review this special chapter for me!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5 Festival Prt2 Fireworks

**Chapter 5**

Festival Part2 Fireworks

"That was an amazing amazing amazing show!!!", I exclaimed, holding Deidara's hand, Tobi following right behind us. "It was just so good! I loved it when he figured out he could fuse his chakra in the water, and control it! It's amazing only few water jutsu users can control the water like he did! That is so cool! I'm starting to wish I could do that. If I could do that, I'd be one of the most happiest girls ever! I mean, come on, that's cool!"

"TOBI LIKED THE PART WITH THE BUBBLES!!!", Tobi jumped up and down.

"Haha, yeah. That part was nice too.", I nodded to Tobi.

"I'm glad you two liked the theater, yeah.", Deidara smiled. "It was as great as I remember it."

"... Yeah... so, now that we've killed an hour(it's 3:47)what shall we do now?", I pondered. "We've a whole bunch of sunlight in the sky, and I wanna have the greatest break from missions and running, and killing, and sadness. It has to be the greatest. I mean... I haven't done anything like this ever since I was taken from my foster home... Makes me feel homesick..." Of course, I felt home sick... from my foster home at least because of the fact that I really am from this ninja world, and not the normal person world.

"It'll be okay Kyra, yeah.", Deidara comforted me. "On a less gloomy note, lets go check out some other activities that we can do! I'm sure there's something we can do to make you have the greatest day ever, yeah!"

"OOOOH! OOOOH! LET TOBI PICK LET TOBI PICK!", Tobi raised his hand, hopping in front of Deidara and I.

Deidara slapped his forehead, and shrugged. "Okay... Okay... Tobi, pick _another_ activity that we can do at this festival, hn.", Deidara grumbled. "Be _my_ guest."

"Hmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!", Tobi scratched his head. "LET'S RIDE THE CAROUSEL!!!"

_I talk to you every now and then _

Deidara, Tobi, and I walked over to the carousel, and we took our seats._  
I never felt so alone again  
I stop to think at a wishing well  
My thoughts send me on a carousel_

Deidara and I sat on one horse together, and Tobi sat on the one in front of us.__

Here I am standing on my own  
Not a motion from the telephone  
I know not a reason why  
Solitudes a reason to die

"This is so weird!", I laughed to Deidara. "I feel like I'm 10 years old again!"__

Just you wait and see  
As school life is a  
It is a woken dream  
Aren't you feeling alone?

Deidara nuzzled my cheek as we were riding, and I blushed slightly, but still conscious of the fact that we still had our bet, so I hid my face.__

I guess its just another  
I guess its just another  
I guess its just another night alone

Now as I walk down the street  
I need a job just to sleep in sheets  
Buying food every once in a while  
But not enough to purchase a smile

"This is fun, right Kyra, hn?", Deidara whispered in my ear, his warm breath causing a chill down my spine.

"It's lovely", I whispered back.__

A tank of gas is a treasure to me  
I know now that nothing is free  
I talk to you every now and then  
I never felt so alone again

He wrapped his arms around me tighter, and rested his head on my back. "You'll be forever mine.", he said.__

Just you wait and see  
As school life is a  
It is a woken dream  
Aren't you feeling alone?

I closed my eyes. I embraced this moment. I took in every second of this relaxing carefree moment. A moment that I probably would never get again. I mean, when you're traveling with 2 S-Rank criminals, how could you expect to even be able to rest?__

I guess its just another  
I guess its just another  
I guess its just another night alone 

The ride ended, and we got off of the carousel. Deidara lifted me from my hips, and carried me down like a princess. Then, put me down shortly after, Tobi following us.

"WEEELL????", Tobi squeaked. "WAS IT FUN WAS IT FUN WAS IT FUN?????????????"

I grinned at him. "It was very fun Tobi-kun! Riding the carousel was a great idea. It got my mind off a lot of things."

"YAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!", Tobi glomped me. Deidara grew furious, and kicked Tobi off of me. Tobi hit the side of a store, and stood up whining that Deidara was too violent. Deidara was arguing that Tobi was too obnoxious. Tobi started to run away crying, leaving Deidara and I to follow after him. I was laughing and smiling, just enjoying the time with them. I mean, not every day you can just have fun at a festival with 2 S-Rank criminals, right?!

We were all chasing each other around the village, then, I came to a stop, trying to catch my breath. It wasn't working out too well. They both stopped, and turned back to help me.

"Yikes! You guys run too fast...", I breathed.

"Well, that's how we are, yeah.", Deidara grinned.

"Keep up with us!!!", Tobi hopped up and down. "Lets do something else fuuun!!!!!!"

Deidara scooped me up in his arms. "Oh? Is there anything else we can do?", I asked him, giggling at the way Deidara looked at me.

"Heheh... I wish, hn.", he whispered.

I glared at him slightly. "No is no unless you win our bet."

Tobi cocked his head. "What is going on? Tobi is confused."

"Nothing.", I said quickly. "Anyway, Deidara, can we go and just walk around the festival, play games, and other stuff. I really think—" _GRRRROOOOOWWWWL_ O.O

"Awww! Who's hungry, yeah?", Deidara said in a baby-ish voice.

"Shut up!", I laughed. "Lets go eat somewhere."

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

"—told me that!", Tobi exclaimed. "Then Tobi was like, WOOOW! TOBI NEVER KNEW THAT DEIDARA-SENPAI USED TO BE A GIRL! Later, Hidan-san broke down laughing. Tobi never understood. Should Tobi have understood?"

I closed my eyes smirking slightly. "No, you don't need to understand." I took a bite of my egg roll. "By the way Deidara, isn't it that tonight there'll be fireworks?"

"Yeah, around 10, hm. Why, you wanna see it, hm?", Deidara wondered.

"Well.... YES!", I squeaked. "I haven't seen fireworks in soooo looong! I haven't relaxed like this in so long!", I breathed slowly. "I haven't been able to just be myself in so long."

"Don't worry Kyra, hn.", Deidara rubbed my back. "Really, when this is all over, I'll just leave the Akatsuki, and we'll live our lives together, hm."

"... That's the issue Deidara.", I muttered under my breath.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Anyway, any other stories you wanna share Tobi-kun?", I beamed.

"Yeah!", Tobi exclaimed. Then, he just went on and on and on about stories about Deidara and the other members of the Akatsuki. How they were mean to him, how they always called him an annoying lackey. It was funny, but I felt bad for him at the same time. Deidara laughed at all the **good** memories until he was partnered up with him. Then, we finished our food, and exited the restaurant laughing.

"Wait-wait! So, you did steal Kakuzu's money?", I giggled.

"Yeah!", Tobi jumped. "Then, then he was all like, _TOBI, IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU HAD BETTER GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY! YOU'RE HEART IS MINE!!!_ IT SOUNDED LIKE A PROPOSAL!!! Okay, yeah, so Tobi was like, _Tobi thinks it's sweet that you are so fond of him, but Tobi doesn't go that way, he's straight._"

I slapped my knee, and my eyes started watering. I was laughing hysterically. Deidara sighed and shook his head at our obnoxiousness. I had no care for what he thought about Tobi because Tobi was fun and hyper. He could make anyone laugh. Well, anyone like me.

"Okay, okay, we all know it's very cute, hn.", Deidara interrupted. "Is there anything that you both wanna do now, hm?"

I glanced around the decorated village. It was still only around 4, and 6 hours until the fireworks. I rolled my eyes up and stared at the sky. Then, someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned to see Tobi's orange mask.

"Oh! Tobi!", I squeaked. "Did you find something that you wanted to do?"

"No, but Tobi thinks that we should just walk around the village?", Tobi said. "Walking around the village and talking about things will pass the time, and Kyra-chan won't be bored."

"Okay. Deidara?", I faced Deidara. "Is that fine with you?"

Deidara nodded. "Yeah, whatever, hm."

So, we walked around the village. Tobi jumped around, asking to buy this and that and all this stuff that Deidara literally almost blew him up. Luckily, I acted as the mother, and stopped them! Then, Tobi, holding his gold fish, looked at the small black thing in the bag.

"KYRA-CHAN!!!", he shouted.

"... What...?", I asked exhaustedly.

He shoved the bag with his fish in it in my face, then pointed at it. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH FISH???!!! HE STOPPED SWIMMING, AND IS JUST FLOATING!!!!!", Tobi exclaimed.

I pushed the bag away lightly, and took a hold of it, examining the fish carefully. _Oh no... How am I gonna explain this to Tobi? _

"Er... Tobi...", I said weakly.

"Yes? Tobi is ready for anything!", Tobi jumped up and down.

"Tobi, this is a bad thing...", I mumbled. Tobi cocked his head. "Fish died."

Tobi was quiet, then took the bag from me. "Okay. Too bad. Fish was a weak fish from hiding from all those people all the time. Poor Fish. Tobi will bury him now."

Deidara and I watched as Tobi dug up a hole, opened the bag, and dumped Fish in the hole with all the water. People were staring, and giving Tobi looks as if saying, "Are you stupid or what? That's just a fish. I don't understand kids these days..." I glanced around giving everyone warm smiles. Deidara had the most embarrassed face on ever. It was funny, but I could tell that Deidara was about ready to kill Tobi.

"S-say, Tobi!", I said. "**Forget** the prayer, and just bury him **already**."

Tobi looked up and nodded. Then, he kicked a pile of dirt over the fish.

"For Kami's sake...", Deidara mumbled.

"Tobi misses Fish!", Tobi cried.

"....", was Deidara and my response.

"Can Tobi get another fish???", Tobi wondered.

"...."

"TOBI KNOWS!!! Can Tobi win another fish?", Tobi asked.

"...."

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE???", Tobi begged.

"...."

"TOBI WILL TAKE GOOD CARE OF FISH!", Tobi pleaded.

"...."

"Ple—"

"GOD DAMMIT TOBI, NO!!!!!", Deidara roared.

"But—"

"NO!!!! NO NO NO NO NO NO **NO**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Deidara yelled loudly. "TOBI! JUST GO THE FU—FREAK(s—Haha! Deidara is still conscious of the bet!)AWAY!!!! GO AWAY!!! DAMMIT!!!"

Deidara practically blew up on Tobi himself. Tobi ran and hid behind me.

"Deidara, calm down...", I said, suddenly freaked.

".....", Deidara looked away.

"Deidara, Tobi's still a kid. I mean, just let him have his fun.", I told him.

"Yes.", Tobi said.

"And you!", I turned, pointing at Tobi. "You. Can. Not. Get. Another. Gold. Fish. Got that?"

Tobi nodded his head furiously, whimpering.

"I'm glad that we all understand each other finally?", I nodded my head. "Come, lets enjoy the rest of this festival."

So, the rest of the day was a haze. Everything went on normally. Deidara flicked Tobi a couple of times, which ended up with me smacking them both with my chakra concentrated in both my hands. This left red marks on their faces, so Deidara stopped on the 5th time of flicking Tobi. It was funny to see how Deidara was annoyed of Tobi. Tobi was annoying at times, but I loved him. The sister love. Felt like the little brother I never had, and always wanted. Deidara mentioned many things about this festival that even Tobi(who seemed very very well informed about this festival)didn't know. I was surprised. I often wondered how he knew all this. I mean, come on. Deidara never seemed like the one to enjoy or even go to festivals like this one. He seemed like someone who just ignored his company, and just went merrily on his way around, blowing up people. Then, finally, 10:00 came, and the fireworks had started. We left the village to the near by forest that was elevated higher than the village.

_BANG! BANG BANG! BOOM!_ went the fireworks. They came in an array of colors. Blue, red, green, orange, yellow, pink! Any color you could think of I bet.

Tobi pointed up at the sky. "HEY! THERE'S THE VILLAGE SIGN OF MY VILLAGE!!!"

I glanced up where Tobi was pointing and saw the Konoha Leaf Village sign. "The Konoha Leaf Village?", I questioned.

"YEP!", Tobi clapped his hands.

My mind blew with questions now. Tobi was from the Konoha Leaf Village, but who was he. I never read past the part where Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji saw Sai for the first time. Well, I know his name because my friend always yelled about him to me... She showed me pictures. I knew his name.

"Hey, look Kyra, yeah.", Deidara whispered softly into my ear as another batch of fireworks blew up.

The sky lit up and I saw the Iwagakure(Rock Village)sign. Deidara's village sign. "That's your village sign."

"Yep.", Deidara said soothingly.

"Hm... This is beautiful.", I smiled.

Deidara wrapped his arms around me, and we sat down against the tree behind us. This warmth felt incredible. "You like it, hm?"

"Yep. Tobi enjoys it too.", I sighed.

Deidara exhaled his warm breath on my neck. "Like I always say Kyra, hm..." I turned to look at Deidara. "Art is a bang..."


	7. Chapter 6 Reality

**Chapter 6**

Reality

**Merodi's pov**

"—expect this to happen...", I grimaced at the scene.

"Hello again.", said a boy. He has short black hair, and was wearing a belly shirt with long pants. He wore the ninja shoes. He was smiling at Naruto. I could tell that he wore was a fake.

"Y-YOU!!!", Naruto shouted, pointing at him.

I glanced at Sakura-san, and Sakura-san glanced back at me. Then, we both turned to look at the man in front of us.

"So... um... Starting today...", he attempted speaking. "... I'll be filling in for Kakashi..." Brown hair, Chuunin vest, yep. Your average sensei.

I nudged Sakura, and she looked at the black haired boy. "Naruto, you know this guy?"

"Sorry about our earlier encounter.", the black haired boy said. "I was just curious to how strong my future teammate might be...", he made another fake ass smile. "... and whether or not I'd eventually have to come to the little boy's aid."

"WHAT???!!!", Naruto shouted, about to tackle the boy. Sakura and I held him back.

"HEY! WE HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER! SO DON'T FIGHT RIGHT FROM THE GET-GO!", Sakura shouted at Naruto. "... And you... That wasn't very nice...", Sakura told the boy.

"Really?", he cocked his head, still with his freaking scary fake smile. "But I like nice and ugly girls like you."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY???!!!", Sakura screamed, sensei and I holding her back.

"Whoa! Easy, Sakura!", he made a face.

"Hehe... Follow your own advice...", I told her.

After a few minutes of rude comments, holding back, yelling, and cursing later, we finally got Naruto and Sakura to not kill the other guy. For now at least.

"Anyway... Since we're going to be deploying almost immediately...", sensei sighed. "We really don't have time to mingle... So, um... Why don't you guys go ahead... and introduce yourselves."

"Uzumaki Naruto...", Naruto mumbled.

"I'm Haruno Sakura...", Sakura growled quietly.

"Chiame Yoru Enbu Merodi-Mikadzuki. Just call me Merodi.", I said. "I'm not exactly on the team, but I'm just tagging along to 1.) Find the place I'm going to. 2.) Just help out. And 3(this one is just added now)To keep Naruto-kun and Sakura-san under control so they don't end up killing, him." I pointed at the other guy.

"I am Sai.", his freakish smile on again. I shivered.

"All right, now that that's over with...", sensei said. "... Let me explain our mission." We all eyed sensei. "The four of us will head to Tenchi Bridge... capture the Akatsuki spy who has infiltrated Orochimaru's organization, and bring him or her back here.", sensei explained. "This is our best chance... to gain intelligence on Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke... Information we can then use to plan Orochimaru's assassination... and Sasuke's retrieval. So, keep that in mind! As soon as everyone's gear is all packed... rendezvous at the main gate. Then we'll depart!"

"Okay, but I have a question.", I said, raising my hand.

"Yes, what is it?", sensei questioned.

"I mean, I know Sasuke is a vital part of the mission, and to you Naruto-kun, and you Sakura-san, but...", I put my arms behind my head, closing my eyes. "Sasuke is an idiot who has a head full of **shit**. Wouldn't leaving him to do what he does be more better? I mean, he's not going to return because he was taken over by hate, and would stop at nothing to get revenge. My guess...", I opened my eyes to peek at Naruto, and then peek at Sakura. "... is that we forget about him, and focus on the mission of killing Orochimaru, and coming back to the village with information. Later... we kill Sasuke."

It was silent. Then, I was suddenly grabbed by my shirt. Naruto grabbed me, and started to yell.

"YOU **FUCKING** IDIOT!!! WE'RE NOT GOING TO STOP TRYING TO BRING SASUKE BACK!!!", Naruto shouted. "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO FUCKING GREAT??? JUST BECAUSE YOU A FOREIGNER FROM THE MOON VILLAGE!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!!! SASUKE DOESN'T NEED TO DIE!!!"

"I'm just saying things as it is Naruto-kun.", I grabbed his wrist, then flipped him. I held his arm as he was vulnerable on the ground. Then, I released his arm, sat on top of him as he was about to get up, and grabbed his head. "You neck is one twist away from having it snapped... Also, it isn't a crime to speak the truth Naruto-kun. You know that much, and you're just trying to cover the truth with anger, and the beliefs that you had at actually thinking that Sasuke will come back to you. I'm facing the truth since I'm positive that I'll never get Kyra-chan to stay with me forever. However, everyone, and I mean **everyone** has to face the truth some day, and whining about it will get you nowhere."

"Rrrr... Fuck off Merodi...", Naruto hissed.

Then, I released him. "Ah, okay, just... just get ready...", sensei murmured.

Sensei stalked away, and Sai walked to my side. Naruto got up angrily.

"I'm going.", Sai smiled his fake ass smile. Then, he disappeared.

Sakura sighed irritatedly, closing her eyes. When she opened them, her emerald greens were glaring at me. "Merodi-san, I know you're on our side, but that was an extremely unpleasant announcement.", Sakura growled.

I shrugged. "You're doing it too Sakura-san. You hide the truth with anger and your beliefs that he will return to the good side. I don't want to be an ass, but this is the truth.", I glared back at her, my icy blue eyes sending shivers down her spine. "Learn to live in reality, not a dream."

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

_Sorry... it was necessary..._ I thought to myself, packing a bag. I grabbed my violin, and my head band. I stared at the head band, clutching it tightly. I looked out the window at the forest area where the Hero's stone was._ ...I'll tell them later... When the mission is finished... _I finished packing, then left out the window. I walked to the Hero's Memorial Stone, and stared down at the flowers. By the flowers were orange colored goggles. I bent down, and picked up the goggles. I gripped them, and looked up at the moving clouds. I realized I was shaking. _Kakashi... I'm sorry, but I lost Rin to the Akatsuki... However... she just wants to see her parents... I will tell you Kyra and my secret in due time... in due time... _I sighed, then put the goggles in my bag.

"Hm... Where's Naruto-kun and Sakura-san?", I thought aloud.

I wandered away from the training grounds and back into the village. I then spotted Sakura and Naruto walking together. _Date?_ I thought. _Naw, Naruto would never be able to go on a date with Sakura..._ I allowed them to walk ahead, then, I tailed them quietly. I made hand signs. _Moon Style, Invisibility to the Wake!!!_ This jutsu helped me to become invisible for about 30 minutes. I could follow them without looking like a stalker.

"That jerk Sai...", Naruto growled. "I already can't stand him! Why does **he** have to be Sasuke's replacement...? Team Kakashi is fine with just the three of us!"

Sakura made a sad smile. "He is rude... and he's got a foul mouth... but... there is something familiar about him.", Sakura nodded. "His face... his voice... they kind of remind me of Sasuke..."

"NOT AT ALL!", Naruto shouted almost immediately. "SASUKE'S WAY COOLER...! I mean better...!"

Sakura made a bright smile. "You're right. Sasuke **is** a litter cooler than Sai."

"MORE THAN JUST A LITTLE!", Naruto said loudly. "SASUKE'S A BAZILLION TIMES BETTER!!!"

"... Well... What about Merodi-san?", Sakura pondered. "I mean, he's kinda cool. He resembles Sasuke-kun as well."

"Merodi? He **was** cool.", Naruto growled. "Until he bad mouthed Sasuke, and said that he was better off dead!"

"But, other than that, Merodi-san was speaking the truth.", I knew it killed Sakura to say that. "And, he's so sweet. Not even knowing us and he helped us to find Gaara."

"He was looking for Kyra.", Naruto muttered.

"Whatever. He told us she went to look for her parents after being abducted by the Akatsuki.", Sakura nodded. "..."

"Kyra was nice too, but she talked with me...", Naruto pouted. "She bad mouthed Sasuke too! I can't believe them! Why hate on Sasuke??? He did... well... scratch that out, but seriously!"

"They are living with reality... I don't wanna believe it, and I still wanna live in the dream Merodi was talking about.", Sakura said.

"Humpf!", Naruto grimaced.

"Merodi may have been mean earlier. Like I said though, Merodi is so sweet Naruto... Sometimes...", Sakura smiled sadly again. "... Sometimes Merodi seems like another Sasuke... Like more than Sai... Merodi is... the better Sasuke... Better than Sasuke himself..."

I gaped, and Naruto did too. Then, he jumped in front of Sakura, and gripped her shoulders.

"SAKURA, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING???!!!", Naruto questioned. "SASUKE IS SASUKE! NO ONE IS BETTER THAN HIM!"

"Na-Na-Naruto!", Sakura said surprised.

I reached out and grabbed Naruto's shoulder. Naruto jumped, releasing Sakura. _Release..._ Then, I became visible again.

"Ma-Merodi!", Naruto's eye twitched.

"Naruto-kun, you have anger issues...", I told him directly. Then, I turned to Sakura. "You okay?"

"I'm fine Merodi-san. I mean, I can take care of myself...", Sakura muttered.

"I know that...", I reassured her. "Sakura... I'm a little down... Will you come with me?"

"Uh... Sure?", she glanced at Naruto. Naruto shrugged.

"Excuse me Naruto.", I bowed, and took Sakura's hand.

"Don't forget to get ready for the mission Sakura-chan!", Naruto called out to her.

"I won't.", she responded.

—***yaaawn* So so sorry people! I'm so sorry that chapter was boring! To be honest, I was bored typing it ." That's not very good, right? Haha, I know! Anyway, besides this chapter's boring-ness, please review the chapter? I mean... well, I don't mean anything... Just please review for dear me =D**


	8. Chapter 7 Visions

**Chapter 7**

Visions

**Merodi's pov**

"Can we please make this conversation quick Merodi-san?", Sakura asked. "I have to go and see Tsunade-sama soon."

"This will be quick...", I muttered. I led Sakura to the Ichiraku, and we talked behind the building. "Sakura-san, listen to me, and listen to me carefully..."

"... I'm listening... What's wrong Merodi-san?", Sakura cocked her head.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I was trembling, and Sakura noticed. She put her hand on my shoulder.

_Merodi.... kill... death.... gone...._

_***flashes of people, blood, and deaths all around***_

_Gone... all gone... you're losing it, you're gone... Merodi... Merodi..._

_***Bright red blood, familiar faces, surrounding him***_

_Blood, death......_

"Hey, what's wrong?", she whimpered.

"Sa-Sakura-san...", I choked, opening my eyes.. I held her hand, then moved it off my shoulder. Then, I placed my hands on her shoulders. I shut my eyes, and they got wet. Tears... _Shinobi do not show their emotions... no matter what happens... The mission or job is their main priority, any losses or unbecoming are just part of the test, learn to live with reality... Take your own advice Merodi..._ I swallowed a lump in my throat. Then, I looked into Sakura's emerald green eyes. "Sa.... kura... san... I... I don't know what to do...", I whimpered. "Sakura-san, help... me... Please..."

_Life... Life... Death... Die... They will all die..._

_***family, friends, all surrounded by enemy shinobi***_

_They die, they all die... You will lose her.... We will take her... Look... Look..._

_***Blurry figures, fighting, and black nothingness...***_

"_No..", Merodi whispers... "No... No..."_

_Yes... Listen... Hear them scream... Hear them suffer... Hear them... You can't help them... You can't... You can't even help yourself... Look what you did..._

"Merodi-san! What's going on???", Sakura exclaimed. "Are you injured, ill???"

"NO!!!... No... I'm... I'm just...", Sakura's green eyes captured mine. I strained to look away, thus, closing my eyes again. Tears flowed down my cheeks. "Oh my God... Holy shit... Sakura-sa... No... Sakura... Dammit...", I choked on my words once more. I fell to my knees, and Sakura, because I was holding on to her shoulders, fell too. She was kneeling in front of me. I was crying, gripping her shoulders. "No... no... no no no no—NO!", I shouted. My tears were falling on my pants, and I bit my lip, trying to stop myself from suffering. "SAKURA!!!"

_**figures continue fighting, a flash of a blade and lightning cross***_

_Scream... Suffer... Without you... Love... Love is no more... Give up... Give up... Give up..._

_Merodi gasps... "No... No... She loves me.... SHE LOVES ME!!!"_

_**blades, and horror, gore, and death... blood, blood***_

_Blood... blood... no one can survive... he did it... he did it... get revenge Merodi... get **revenge... **kill him... kill him... He killed them both... Both of them died by his hand... Both of them are going to diiiie..._

"_No... No!", Merodi hugs himself. "You're lying!!! They are strong! They kill him!!!"_

_***They die... death and horror before his eyes...***_

Sakura threw her arms around me and stroked my head. I cried, wetting her shirt. Sakura didn't mind. "Merodi...", she whispered in my hair. "What's wrong? …Can you tell me? I promise to not tell anyone..."

I swallowed. "Shinobi do not show their emotions, no matter what happens. The mission or job is their main priority, any losses or unbecoming are just part of the test, learn to live with reality." My tears left my eyes, and I couldn't stop them from leaking. "Sakura... I-I-I can't Sakura... I'm not—Sakura......... I can't do this anymore......"

_Stop thinking... stop thinking... it's going to happen... you can't stop it... can't stop it... Stop dreaming Merodi... stop dreaming... wake up... wake up..._

"_I... I am awake.... I AM AWAKE!!!", Merodi clutches his head. "LEAVE!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"_

_***images... more images... blood, death, faces, love, hate, death.....***_

"_It's not true... It's not true...", Merodi shuts his eyes. "IT'S NOT TRUE!!!!!!!!"_

_Merodi... believe it.... this is reality... did you not tell your friends that as well...?_

"_I was lying! I was possessed!!!", Merodi screams._

_***Visions... visions... Death... Death... Whispering... Body...***_

"_Stop... STOOOOOPP!!!!!"_

"Tell me what's happening.", she hugged me tightly.

"Sakura...", I lifted my head, and kissed her forehead, then brushed my lips against hers. "Please... I'm losing hope..."

_Blood and tears are shed... how weak... a shinobi must never show emotion on a mission. The mission is the main priority.... No emotion..._

"_............. Help...............", Merodi blinks. "This is a nightmare....."_

_Wake up Merodi... It is a forever lasting nightmare... Lose hope... you're weak..._

"Hope?", Sakura wondered, staring into my eyes, also slightly shocked that I just barely kissed her.

"Visions... Visions... Visions... Visions...", I repeated. "Voices... Voices... Voices... They won't leave me alone..." I embraced Sakura, allowing myself to cry more. "I'm not strong enough Sakura... I'm useless... I can't stop it... Fate... Fate... Fate... Fuck it...", I hissed violently. "FUCK IT ALL!!! Sakura!" I pulled out of the hug. "I-I can't do this..."

_Losing hope... losing hope... losing hope... Die... Die... Blood... Kill... Death... Merodi... Merodi... Gone... Merodi... Gone... Revenge... Get **revenge...**_

"_No... Its not right... ITS NOT RIGHT!!!!!", gasps in horror._

_***Blood is here, spewing, leaking... Tears are shed from familiar faces... Death... Gone...***_

"_It's not happening....", Merodi cries. Unable to shed tears..._

"Can you tell me what you see in the visions? What you hear the voices say?", Sakura's voice and eyes full of fear and worry.

_Kill him Merodi... Kill him... He influenced the death... Kill him..._

I breathed heavily, my face wet with tears. I glanced up at her, my expression changing. My mouth turned up into a sick twisted smile. I showed my teeth and hissed. "Sakura Sasuke must die, not just because I think he should...Because I want him to die by my hand..." Then, I went unconscious.

**My pov**

My eyes flickered, glancing around the forest. We had changed out of the festival kimonos and such before we had left the village, which was preparing for the next part of the festival, but we weren't going to attend. We were going to continue with our mission. The relaxing was over, and now we had to work, and we couldn't relax again. Until we would be able to again, but I knew that wouldn't come soon. Then, a sharp pain in my head.

"AAAAHHH!!!!", I wailed, my hands on my head. I dropped to the ground. Tobi and Deidara's eyes widened.

"Kyra???!!! KYRA??!!!!!", Deidara shouted. He gripped my shoulders. Then, I went unconscious.

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

_ ***Blackness... Nothing but blackness...***_

_ I glanced around. "Hello? Who's here?"_

_ There was a bang! I glanced around again. Then, in front of me, someone on a chair was there. Smoothed down, raven black hair, head looking to the ground. I walked toward the person slowly. Then, his head shot up. His eyes were icy blue. They widened. Mine did too. I rushed toward the boy._

_ "MERODI???!!!", I shouted._

_ "KYRA???", he shouted back._

_ I jumped into his arms. He embraced me tightly. I looked up at him. _

_ "How is this happening??? Am I dreaming?", I asked questions like there was no tomorrow. He shrugged. "What's going on?? Do you know something? Answer!"_

_ "Okay, okay, I'm not sure what's going on, but what I do know is that we are in some dream together. I blacked out before this happened.", Merodi told me._

_ I gasped. "That happened to me too!"_

_ "Indeed...", said an eerie voice. It killed the mood. "Kyra... Yoru... Welcome..."_

_ Merodi made a face. "Not Yoru, Merodi..."_

_ "Fine...", the voice muttered. _

_ "... Who's there?", I quivered, clutching Merodi's shirt._

_ "Kyra... It's sad how you don't remember... I'm sad.", the voice whined._

_ Then, there was a bang! Merodi and I flinched, and looked around. There, a light appeared behind us. A person was standing their. Long red hair, and arms crossed. It gasped, Merodi stared intently at the person. Then, his serious expression changed to a scared one. The person's head looked up, and we saw, gray eyes. Ripples around the pupil._

_ "You... You're...", I couldn't find words._

_ "How're you feeling Kyra?", he smiled a warm smile, and walked over to us. We watched his every move, his every step._

_ "... You're...", Merodi hissed._

_ "Dad?", I asked, cocking my head. _

_ When he got to us, he nodded. "In the flesh and blood. Nagato, formerly known as Kyra's father."_

_ "...", Merodi and I were speechless._

_ My dad gave us a frustrated look and crossed his arms. Then, he sighed angrily. "I get no hug?"_

_ I snapped out of my trance, and laughed. Merodi just frowned. I walked over to my dad and hugged him. "... I know what you did dad... I know what you and mom did to me..."_

_ "... No, you don't...", he muttered._

_ "?!", I narrowed my eyes at him. "I-I saw my memories! In the lock!!! I saw them all! You just abandoned me, and you didn't need me!"_

_ He shook his head. "It wasn't like that. People were after Yoru and yourself for your powers. Kyra, Yoru—"_

_ "Please call me Merodi.", Merodi growled._

_ "... Fine. Kyra, Merodi and you have powers beyond anyone's wildest beliefs. Believe it or not, you're stronger than the nine-tailed jinchuuriki itself.", he said._

_ "How... How does that work?", I asked._

_ He stopped hugging me, and scratched his head. Then, exhaled, with an annoyed expression. "Okay, look. You and Merodi are something not of this world. Like angels, gods, and spirits. I hate to link you both into history and myths and crap. However, it's like that. Kyra, Rin was an angel, given healing abilities like no other.", he said. Then, he turned to Merodi who widened his eyes, and looked to the left and right. "And you Merodi. You, the Obito inside of you. He was Rin's partner angel. In no way could you both go to Hell when both of you work for Heaven. You are also to be soul mates. It was a test for you two. It was to see whether it was best to send angels down to our worlds. However, it didn't work the first time around whereas Rin and Obito died. Now, you were allowed to get reborn. You need to keep your power.", my dad snorted. Then, lifted his head to look up at the nothingness surrounding us. "People on this world can easily take your gifts. No, not gifts. Just pure power. If that were to happen, the universe could fall into spiraling depression. God, or whoever is worshiped to people, is powerful. However, having the powers of an angel that works under him can make that leader feel weak as to know that his greatest creations of good and purity have been killed or taken."_

_ Merodi and I blinked. "So, really, we're not normal...", I sighed. I just wanted a normal life. A life with much adventure, but not one that meant I was an angel, a reborn of one that died. Or, the first test of my angel self. "Dad, I don't like this... Who was after Merodi and I 14 years ago?"_

_ "....... Spirit Traders....... They're shinobi that have learned to control spirits. To contact them, to take over them. They are able to suck them dry of their powers and gifts. Spirit Trader shinobi are death for all holy and sinful. They can do anything to any demon of Satan and any angel of God. Or whatever.", he explained. "The thing is, they're still looking for you. Protect each other, and please, Kyra, come back home..."_

_ "Dad... I don't want to be this...", I muttered. It was quiet. I was staring down at my feet, but after a bit, I looked up. I made a fist, and clenched it tightly. "... Dad, don't worry. I'll come home, I won't let those Spirit Traders get a hold of my nor Merodi's power, and we won't let the universe be destroyed."_

_ "Atta girl!", he grinned. _

_ Merodi shook his head and made a smile. I gave them each a smile, and everything disappeared..._

—**Just Review**


	9. Chapter 8 Questions

**Chapter 8**

Questions

My eyes flickered open. Deidara was staring at me worriedly. I sat up, and Deidara watched me nervously.

"What happened, hm?", Deidara asked.

I rubbed my head, and found Tobi sitting on a tree sleeping. It was dusk. I glanced at Deidara. "Just head trauma..."

Deidara pulled me into a warm hug. "Don't scare me like that, yeah... Without Sasori around, since he's better with all the medical crap... I can't help you out when you're like that, yeah..."

I sighed. "Hey, it's alright. I'm fine. However... Deidara, I have a question..."

He pulled out of the hug, hands on my shoulders, eying me. "What's up, hm?"

"... Do you believe in Guardians? In demons from Hell... In angels from Heaven? Do you believe in God?", I asked. He cocked his head, and nodded slightly. I bit my lip. "So... What would you do if you knew an angel... with an unbelievably and strangely large amount of power, that if taken away, could doom the universe?"

"... I don't know what you're asking Kyra, hn...?", Deidara muttered.

I closed my eyes, and took a hold of Deidara's hands. I held them, squeezing his hands just barely. I inhaled the nature's air, and then exhaled. "What would you do... if you yourself, knew an angel, with a huge amount of power... that could doom the universe if it was taken by someone who would abuse that power...?", I opened my eyes, and saw Deidara's worried face. It also had a puzzled look. He was speechless. "......... Would you......... (A) Take that power....... (B) Kill the angel.......... or (C) Fall in love with the angel? That angel has lost her way, and has lost her soul mate. That soul mate is away, and she fell desperately in love with someone else......."

Deidara closed his eyes, biting his lip. "...... Kyra....... Are you telling me.... that you're an angel along with that other black haired kid that was attempting to fight back for you, hm? Also, that you have a power that could destroy the whole universe if it is taken and abused, hmm?" I didn't speak. "Your soul mate is the black haired kid, supposedly, but, you fell in love with someone else, hm... That someone else was Sasori... But, then Sasori died, and you probably fell back in love with the black haired kid, yeah?"

"..... Deidara...... What would you do to me...?", I asked him in a serious tone.

"Kyra...", he pulled my face closer to his, and the tip of my nose touched the tip of his. "... we verified what I would do a long time ago, yeah..."

"..... I can't be with you.... It's been decided. I'm a soul mate with Merodi... and nothing can change that....", I sighed. "No matter how hard we try..."

"..... Are you admitting that you love me, hn?", Deidara questioned.

"I.... have reasons.", I breathed. "Lets just sleep... It's dark, and I want to sleep..."

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

_".........", I opened my eyes to total darkness._

_ "Kyra?", called a familiar voice._

_ I turned and found my dad. "I need to ask you questions dad..."_

_ "I knew you needed something the moment you fell asleep and put chakra through the key I gave you.", he said._

_ I swallowed. "What happens if I don't love my soul mate?"_

_ "... Kyra. It doesn't matter. You're in this world, and you have female human feelings. You don't need to love your soul mate in this world. The test was whether the angels, you and Merodi, would be able to hide the truth. Then, if they were to be found out, and power was taken, the righteous over ruler wants to see what people would do with the power.", he explained. "So far, we have named them, Spirit Traders, like I told you a while ago. He has his results. People want the power for themselves. They are power hungry. Not all are, but a lot are, and they are called the Spirit Traders."_

_ "Okay... I understand that. Thank you for telling me.", I bowed. "Now, I have another question. What powers do Merodi and I have exactly?"_

_ "You have the power to heal any injury, to revive anyone without dying on the spot. If you're weak, you will die. However, if you revive someone with full chakra, you will continue living. You can also take time from one person. Angels have blue eyes. Merodi freely shows that he's an angel because he allows his eyes to be seen. Those are angel eyes.", he said. "Now... Angels have a song. I believe you sang before?" I nodded, remembering that one time I sang without being conscious. Deidara and Sasori had said they recognized the song. I wondered what that was about. "Okay. So, were you around people when you sang?"_

_ "Y-yeah, 2..."_

_ "Did they say they recognized the song?"_

_ Oh, the answer to my question! I thought. "Yes, they did."_

_ "Heheh...", my dad looked down at his feet._

_ "...? What's going on?", I narrowed my eyes at him. "What happens if they recognized the song?"_

_ "It means that they have a death to look forward to...", he responded. "Did they die?"_

_ I gasped, my hands over my mouth. "....... One of them died...... My friend..... Sasori......."_

_ "Ah... You see, if you sing the song around certain people, and they recognize the song, they will die some time...", he informed. "Not by old age or disease though. It's accidental death causes of a shinobi."_

_ I shook my head, not wanting to hear anything more. My heart ached. So... this is why Sasori had to die... He heard the angel's song... That song can tell an angel if they are going to die an accidental death or what not... This means that Deidara is going to die... Damn... Why didn't I know of this before... I hate this... It's too hurtful..._

_ "Want to hear Merodi's abilities?", my dad asked. I nodded in response. "Okay. Merodi, he can't heal like you. He has the ability to heal one, but, can't revive people and survive like you. Then, he has angel eyes 24/7. So then, he can spot anything spiritual, godlike, or demons. Obito didn't have this, but Merodi did. So, he was easily able to find you, and easily able to realize his job. He knew that he was nothing more than a test subject, but it was alright with him. He understands reality, and learns to accept it."_

_ "Oh...", I looked up, then, back at my dad. I frowned. "Dad?"_

_ "Hm?"_

_ "... Can I ask you one last thing?", I muttered._

_ "Yes.", he smiled._

_ "How do you know all this?"_

—**GAH!!! VISIONS! VOICES!!! ANGELS!!! DEMONS!!! Are you guys hating this? Do you think I'm stupid for putting this? If you are, you can stop reading... I understand... Then, I'm also sorry if you don't like the fact that I made them angels. If it offends you, you don't have to continue with the story either. I don't want anyone offended by my stories. So, after this whole series, I'M GOING TO STOP IT WITH RELIGIOUS CRAP UNLESS IT'S HIDAN'S JASHIN RELIGION HAHAHAHA!!!! Review ^_^**


	10. SUPERLY UBERLY IMPORTANT

**SUPER UBER VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!**

** I just want to let you all know that, yes, I haven't been updating on BANG! This is an easy reason, but it's an important reason! I've been on the computer a lot, yes! It's true! I'm guilty, but I never ever ever have time to type because most of the time I'm on the computer, I've been working on homework. Yes, evil evil homework. Now, are you saying/thinking, "Oh, it's just homework! You can type while working on it!" Guess what?**

**YOU'RE DAMN WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!**

** I can't do my homework and type my story at the same time. Reason being because, I really have to study. FCAT is coming up soon, and I'm doing terribly in Math(my high school class, Algebra 1 Honors[I'M ONLY IN 7TH GRADE!!!])Not terribly, but I'm having a lil hard time because my teacher explains absolutely nothing nothing nothing to us! Well, I'm in a class with 8th graders(and only one 7th grader excluding me)and they know pretty much all of this already. I, however, don't. So, my teacher doesn't explain anything to us. The last test I did well... I got a D... Yeah, that's really really really not good for me, so I didn't show my mom.**

** Lucky, my teacher gave us who got a C and lower a redo test. My older sister was there to help me through with this make up test(since we were allowed to bring it home)and told me how to do all the things I didn't know how to do(it was actually only slides and slopes, but my teacher never explained it). See, so now, I think I got a better grade on my test :3**

** Now you see why I'm unable to type. Are you thinking now, "Why are you typing this then?" Well, that's easy to answer. My answer:**

**Just so you're informed that I won't update every week like I usually do, and that the next chapter(chapter 9)will be coming out superly uberly very very late due to this. I didn't know that my math class(math is my best subject)would get me in a spot like this.**

** Just bare with it, and continue to love me :) I owe you all one.**

**~animegirl7**


	11. Chapter 9 The Plan

**Chapter 9**

The Plan

_"You wanna know how I know?", my dad swayed back and forth._

_ "... Dad, please don't lie to me. I want answers. I want to _**_know_**_.", I mumbled. "Just a sentence. All I need from you is a one sentence response. That's all I'm asking for."_

_ "... My family was made up of Spirit Traders."_

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

"—UP KYRA!!!", said a jumpy voice. It was Tobi.

I rubbed my head. "What the—Why did you guys wake me up?", I groaned.

"Come Kyra, hn. We have to continue on with our mission, hn.", Deidara said.

"The one tha' involves capturing people and killin' them?", I mumbled groggily.

"... Yes, that one Kyra, hm...", Deidara sighed. "Why do you have such a problem with us Akatsuki doing this anyway? I mean, they're demons, and they cause pain to people around them, hm. Can't you understand what we're trying to do? What Leader-sama and Konan-sama are trying to do Kyra? I mean, come on, hm. They're trying to change the world, so why do you have a problem with all this?"

"... It's because... It's hard to trust people...", I responded. "I understand da—your leader's intentions. I understand m—Konan's intentions by working together with your leader. I understand why they put this group together, but Deidara.", I shook my head. "Not everything is the same in someone else's eyes. In my eyes, doing this is like committing another murder in the world. It's terrible, and I don't like it... Plus, I'm looking for my parents. Can't expect much more from an orphaned angel looking for her human parents. No, ninja parents. I know who my parents are, I just need to find them, thus sacrificing connections with friends. Life is a test, and it'll always be a test..."

"... Okay, you're scaring me Kyra, hn... Lets just get to where we have to, yeah.", Deidara nodded.

"Tobi agrees.", Tobi crossed his arms.

"I'm coming with, like always.", I smiled. "Just don't push the Akatsuki's luck Deidara."

He gave me a smirk. "I won't, after all, we're in the presence of the angel that fell from the gate to Heaven, yeah."

"Oh shut up!", I laughed, giving him a slight push, and he pushed me back. I bumped into Tobi, and soon, we were all pushing each other, laughing, and loving the greatness of being together. How I wished this would last forever.

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

**Merodi's pov**

"Sorry for taking Sakura-san so suddenly yesterday Naruto-kun.", I shrugged as I had thrown on a back pack, and my violin around my shoulders. Naruto glanced at me.

"Oh, yeah, nothing wrong with that.", he grinned. "I just hope that that stupid Sai doesn't mess things up. Bastard."

"Hey now. Sai seems like a good kid.", I muttered. "I mean, he's got a foul mouth, but everyone could be like that. I bet he's just sensitive."

"SENSITIVE???!!!", Naruto shouted. "THE DUDE'S GOT ISSUES!!!"

"Hey, keep your volume low. Sheesh, you've got the issues Naruto-kun.", I growled. "Give Sai a chance. You never know. You might like him Naruto-kun."

"Uh huh...", Naruto pouted, we continued walking toward the dock near the river that was flowing through Konoha.

"Humpf... Never judge a book by it's cover Naruto-kun.", I smirked.

"He's the worst book I've ever **read**.", Naruto mumbled.

"Whatever. Oh look.", I said, pointing at a small dock by a river. Sakura was leaning over Sai, and Sai was sitting, drawing something. "There's Sai and Sakura-san."

"... Not one thing comes to me.", we heard Sai say. "I just don't... feel anything at all."

"Well that sure explains why almost everything you say is so insensible!", Naruto growled out at Sai. Naruto walked over to them, and I glared at him for saying such a thing to Sai. I sighed, shrugging, and stood in place, then followed slowly behind Naruto. "We're about ready to head out! Yamato-taichou told Merodi and I to come and get you."

Sakura stood up from leaning over looking at Sai's picture. "Okay!", Sakura chanted, stretching out.

Naruto walked up to Sai, and glanced at his picture. "Hey, that picture, it's nothing special!"

I gave Naruto another death glare, then Sai turned around, smiled, and said, "Indeed. Just like your penis."

Sakura and I stifled a laugh. Naruto gaped at him.

He pointed at Sai. "I'M GOING TO BE COMPLETELY STRAIGHT FORWARD AND HONEST! I HATE YOU!!!", Naruto said loudly. "IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME, THEN QUIT IT WITH THE FAKE SMILE, AND START BEING STRAIGHT FORWARD AND HONEST YOURSELF!!! IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT, I'LL TAKE YOU ON ANYTIME!!!"

Sai simply stopped smiling, and closed his eyes, a serious expression formed onto his face. After a few seconds, he smiled again. "You don't understand...", he said. "I just don't think anything of you, one way or the other."

Naruto was dumbstruck and speechless. Sakura and I just stood there, not knowing what to make come out of our mouths either. This guy was really something. I usually always have something to say, but now nothing. I shook my head and glanced at Naruto, then at Sai. It was silent for a moment, and I made a face.

"Please go on ahead.", Sai told us, breaking the silence. He moved from his spot and started to gather his art supplies. "I'll follow as soon as I've cleaned things up here."

Sakura went to his side, and bent down. "Let me help." She picked up a small little book and looked at it. "... This... It isn't printed is it? Did you draw this also?"

Sai turned to her and grabbed the book. "Yeah..."

"Oh really!", Sakura smiled. "A picture book, huh..." Naruto scoffed and Sakura ignored him. "Hey... Would you mind showing it to me along the way sometime?" She made her smile grow.

"Actually, I would...", Sai stared at the book intently. "This book, it isn't finished yet. Also, I make a point of not letting other people touch this.", he paused. "Because it's my older brother's." We grew quiet again, and I turned around suddenly.

"Come out Yamato-sensei.", I focused my attention on a tree near the small dock place. "Don't act like you're not there Yamato-sensei. You **are** there."

"Yikes, I've been caught. That's not very good.", said his rough voice, as he stepped out from behind the tree. "Hey, we're going to get going now. Hurry up you four."

**:xxx:xxx:xxx:xxx:**

We were silent as we walked through the woods. I was on guard the whole time, then, Yamato-sensei stopped us. He made a hand sign.

"This looks like a good place.", he smirked. Out from under the ground, huge, and I mean huge roots came out. It came from the ground. We grunted, and yelled. "We'll be camping here for tonight.", Yamato-sensei told us.

"Um, I don't think you can call this camping...", Sakura and I said simultaneously. What can I say, great minds think alike. Haha!

So, we got settled inside this... **camp—**whatever makes Yamato-sensei happy I guess... We put our stuff down. I mean, really, this camp looked more like somewhat of a... Hotel? I understand nothing of what a camp site is anymore...

"Everyone gather over here for a bit.", Yamato called. "Also, Sakura... There's something I need to ask you about."

Sakura turned to Yamato. "What is it?"

"It's about Akatsuki's Sasori.", Yamato replied.

_ Sasori huh?_ I thought.

"I got a hold of Sasori's data file from Sunagakure to get me started, but I need you to tell me as much as you can about his personality.", Yamato asked of Sakura. "Speech style, mannerism, habits and anything else..."

_…Kyra would be perfect for this job, she knows a lot about him …_I thought wryly.

"After all, you're the only who's seen Sasori ...", Yamato nodded. "... with your own eyes."

_You're wrong Sensei. Sakura knows next to nothing about Sasori... Kyra would be more helpful._ I shook my head and didn't speak.

"What are you talking about?", Naruto questioned.

"The Akatsuki spy that infiltrated Orochimaru's Organization...", Yamato continued. "... is expecting Sasori to show up at the Tenchikyou. That means, while he may end up seeing right through it, it's still going to be best to use the henge and approach him disguised as Sasori."

_How ignorant of Yamato-sensei. He doesn't know that he has a high trained MOON Ops from the Village Hidden in the Moon here with him, being that Moon is the most advanced village of our time? _I snorted. _Not to mention, I have powers from the heavens, and I can manipulate time, distort space, and best of all, bring back lives... lives..._ I clicked my tongue, and Sai spoke.

"Being a spy carries a significant amount of risk after all.", he pointed out. "That means we're not going to be the only ones taking this seriously."

"Also, just in case this does happen to be an Akatsuki trap, I'm going to approach him by myself at first. I want the four of you to lie in wait until I send the signal.", Yamato explained.

"Still,", Sakura started. "it is a fact that an Akatsuki spy named Yuura was in the Suna Village. And given how Sasori said those things right before he died... I don't think he was lying..."

_NOT TO MENTION HOW KYRA, MY LOVE, TRUSTS HIM!!! _My lips twitched into an irritated grin. _If she trusts him, I trust him just as much!_

"Either way, that spy...", Sai said. "There's no doubt he's a very skilled shinobi..."

_NO DUH!_

Naruto frowned. "Let's do this."

—**zOMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOOOOO SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE LATE LATE CHAPTER UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD So, people, just keep reading, this chapter took forever to make because of freaking school! I swear to kill school one day—****WHO'S WITH MEEEE??????????!!!!!!!!!!!! I just really needed to keep up with my grades! ." I have a high school class, and all advanced classes, so school is no laughing matter! Not to mention, I've had projects thrown, literally(jk), THROWN at me! DO THIS DO THAT! That's all I freaking HEAR!!!! Doumo Arigatougozaimasu for baring my apology, and please do review! :)**


	12. Extra Valentine's Day Chapter

**Extra Chapter**

Kyra: Hey there, this is another of our extra chapters!!! Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

Deidara: Hate Valentine's Day, hn...

Kyra: Why???

Deidara: It's soooooo boring!!!!!! All it is, is chocolates, and cards and all, hn...

Kyra:*smack* Loser.

Deidara: Whatever, lets get this over with, yeah...

Tobi: AH! DEIDARA-SENPAI, YOU'RE BLUSHING!!!!!!!!! YOU DO LOVE VALENTINE'S DAY!!!

Deidara: TOBI, SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kyra: On with the show!!! ^_^

**Roses are Red**

**Violets are Blue**

**Who are You?**

**This love can't be true**

"What are you going to get your valentine?", Konan whispered in my ear.

I turned to her, and shrugged. "I'm not sure... You know, just anything I guess."

Konan's eyes widened. "ANYTHING??? Girl, you've gotta be outta your mind! Valentine's Day is tomorrow, and you've got nothing nothing to get him???"

"... I mean, what's the point? It's just another normal day.", I sighed.

"... No, lets make chocolates for him.", Konan smiled. "Come on, you can make chocolates for your guy and I'll make chocolates for mine."

"Oh... Sure, why not, it sounds fun!", I laughed.

"Good, come to my house at four.", Konan nodded, and walked off.

_Making chocolates, can I really do it? Or what?_ I thought as she walked down hall out the double doors. _School's school, but what if he doesn't like me?_

_4:00_

"Okay, here's the recipe for the chocolate. We're making milk chocolate hearts filled with white chocolate and in the middle of the white chocolate is strawberry filling!", Konan laughed. "The other girls should be here soon also!"

"Oh.", I said, walking into Konan's kitchen. "You mean, Hinata, Temari, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten?"

"Yep! They all have valentine's, they might as well make some!", Konan told me.

"Yeah, that's true.", I said, right before the doorbell rang. "Coming!" Konan took out the ingredients and I walked over to the front door. I opened it to see the welcoming faces of Hinata, Temari, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. "Hey guys! Here to make chocolates?"

"Of course!", Sakura laughed, fixing her pink hair.

"Haha! 'Kay, come on in!", I urged them, and they walked in, wiping their feet and laughing all in the way into the kitchen.

"Okay!", Konan announced, and we all just started without a second warning.

I followed the recipe, going slowly, and reading over the steps 3 times before actually doing the step. We spent all afternoon at Konan's house. We played games while our chocolates were being made. First we played truth or dare, then iSpy, and other games. Really, we just had a good time as friends. When our chocolates were done, we went home, and waited for Valentine's day the next morning...

_Valentine's Day_

**RING RING RING!!!!!**

"Okay! Okay... SHUT UP!", I shouted, reaching for my cell phone. I flipped it open, and spoke. " 'Ello...?"

_"Hey Kyra! You up yet? We're right outside your window!"_ It was Ino's voice, and the others laughing in the background.

"Outside my—WHA???", I jumped out of bed, my Valentine's PJ bottoms showing with red and pink hearts, big and small, and my PJ top with a big Red heart in pink letters saying, "BE MINE"

When I peeked outside my window, there they were. Konan in a pink scarf, red leather jacket and a pink shirt. She wore neon pink skinny jeans, and red and black boots, and had a pink rose in her hair(a real rose this time!). Ino was wearing pink earmuffs and a pink jacket with a pink shirt. She had on denim blue jeans and pink flip-flops, her hair tied up with a pink hair scrunchie. Sakura wore a red long sleeved shirt, with a white short sleeved shirt over it. She was wearing denim blue short shorts and knee high pink socks, with red and white boots. Temari's clothing was as normal possible. Red jacket, white long sleeved shirt, denim blue jeans, and black boots. Tenten too had pretty much normal clothes except for she wore her hair in braids. She had on a a pink scarf and a white jacket and a pink shirt. She wore denim blue skinny jeans and pink flip-flops. Hinata had on a blue jacket, and a white shirt under. She wore denim blue jeans and converse. She was the most natural.

I snorted and hung up on my cell. I threw off my pajama's and put on some clothes. A white jacket over a pink long sleeved shirt which was under a red short sleeved shirt. A plaid red and black skirt, knee high red socks, and pink converse shoes. I ran down the stairs, quickly grabbing the chocolates in the kitchen, and out the door to greet my friends.

"HEY! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!", I greeted each one of them with a quick hug. Then, we all went to see our valentines who we knew would be at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

When we got there, we saw all of them. Naruto, Nagato, Shikamaru, Sai, Sasuke, Neji, Deidara, and his best friend Sasori, all hanging out. Not usual for them, but they all were still friends. We giggled, and kept telling one another to go and greet them. It's not easy to greet such people you have a crush on, not knowing if they'll accept your gift for Valentine's day or not!

"Okay, I'll go.", we then all suddenly said at once. Then, we all laughed and walked over to them. All the girls walked away with their Valentine's, Naruto and Hinata(he loved her chocolates), Konan and Nagato(he "shared" one of his chocolates with her while it was in his mouth), Shikamaru and Temari(he didn't eat them yet), Sai and Ino(he didn't eat them yet either), Sakura and Sasuke(he made a funny face, but laughed, eating the chocolates), and Neji and Tenten(he ate all of them in one bite!)

"Hey...", Deidara said to me. I blushed. "A-are those for me, hm?" Sasori walked up to us.

"... Oh, yes... Do-do you want them?", I managed to say.

"Heh... sure...", Deidara opened the box of my chocolates and picked one out. Sasori made a small smile. Deidara popped the chocolate in his mouth, and chewed. First he smile, then, his face went green. I made a face, so did Sasori. Deidara swallowed, and coughed. "Ka... ka... I-it's good! Ka-ka!", Deidara lied, laughing.

"Deidara, that's rude! Her chocolates can't be bad!", Sasori scolded, and ate one of the chocolates. First, he nodded, like it was good. Then, his face went green too, and he spit them out. "Oh my god! Ugh... I'm sorry...."

"YOU BOTH ARE JERKS!", I shouted. "They're good!!!" I grabbed one of my chocolates, and ate it. I chewed. _IT TASTES GOOD THOSE JER—UMPF! _I spit out the chocolate. "MY GOD THEY TASTE HORRIBLE!!!"

We all looked at one another and laughed. This was the best Valentine's day ever!

—**Hey, I was typing this just today, and I didn't have enough time to type up a long chapter, but I think this chapter is cute anyway! Please, review!**


	13. Chapter 10 Reasons

**Chapter 10**

Reasons

**My POV**

I gazed up at the night sky, speckled with white stars up on a tree branch above camp. Tobi was already asleep, and Deidara was too. I inhaled, then exhaled. All very slowly, trying to take in everything. _Dad's whole family was made up of Spirit Traders... How... Why? I'm not understanding this one bit... Oh well... I need to ask him more questions... like, how I was able to read Sasori's mind, and why Sasori and Deidara recognized that song_**(scenes back in Art is Love in my Book)**_. I'm so curious and confused about so many things..._ I frowned, and my eyes widened. I punched the tree. _WAS I A FAILURE AS AN ANGEL??? Oh... Gah! Get a hold of yourself Kyra... This... I hope this evil story ends quickly, where I can then later start a new life without any knowledge about being an Angel... Just wanna be normal..._

I later yawned, and slowly drifted into a short nap, waking up soon. Probably a 3 minute nap because nothing around changed much at all... except for the fact that Deidara was awake, sitting on the branch above mine. I didn't move, and just looked up at him. He was staring up at the moon through the branches, and I could hear Tobi's quiet snoring. I didn't bother to move and just sat, looking up at Deidara. Soon, his gaze wondered down below to Tobi and I. He saw my glowing brown eyes thanks to the moon light, and grinned. I blinked, and returned a gentle smile. Then, he jumped down quietly from his branch to my branch. He wrapped his arms around me, and his warm breath scattered about my neck.

"Whatcha' doing up so late dear, hn?", Deidara cooed.

"I just woke up as I recall...", I told him. "You were asleep a little bit ago, and then I found you awake."

"Oh, yeah, I couldn't sleep, hm.", Deidara nuzzled his nose against my shoulder. "I love you..."

I turned my head to come face to face with him, and I pecked his lips with mine. "Heh...", I blushed, noticing his expression grow embarrassed. "Say, Deidara... What would you do... If I have to go away because I'm an angel?"

"..... Don't make me think about something like this my angel.....", Deidara muttered, burying his face in my back. "I guess... I don't know what would happen, hm... I wouldn't want it to happen, then, I'd throw a fit for a while, probably by killing innocent people all over cause you're gone, yeah... Then, I'd get over it after a long while, I think un...."

"Hee... This is starting to get corny...", I giggled.

"Oh really???", Deidara snickered. He started to tickle my ribs.

"EeEeEk!!!", I squeaked. "Don't—gah! NO—HAHAHA!!!", I laughed out loud. "Shhhh!!! Dei—Deidara! Stop! We're going to wake up Tobi!"

Deidara stopped and moaned. "Tobi can handle it, he's a big good boy, yeah."

"He's still a child, leave him be, and don't make noise!", I hissed quietly.

"Oh, party pooper, hn...", Deidara joked.

"... But seriously Deidara... I think... I think I am going to disappear.", I sighed. Deidara stayed quiet, waiting for me to continue. "I mean, I hope it doesn't happen, but I'm not anything like you, in fact, I thought that I was nothing more than a nobody, a weak normal girl. But no. No, I'm not normal. I'm far far far from that. I'm Rin... I'm her now, cause she was an angel, and I'm an angel. I'm a test subject to see how life plays out, to see how smart I as an angel am, I'm thinking. Whoever sent Merodi and I down here wanted to see if we're really smart. To see if we're able to figure out we're angels. I'm not sure what the reason is, but it's terrible.", I glanced up at the moon. Deidara made no noise and kept his arms around me. "I dunno... I just feel like this was a terrible idea to have been captured by you... You know what? Why? Why was I captured by you and Sasori?", I stopped abruptly, noticing how he flinched at Sasori's voice. _Oh, Deidara..._ I took a deep breath. "I think it was because, every action in life is for a reason, and this reason is unknown for now..."

"... That's a mouthful love, yeah...", Deidara whispered. "I have something to say..." I nodded, and he inhaled, then exhaled, causing shivers to crawl down my spine. "Kyra... We have to go and retrieve the three-tails, hn."

I stared at him. The look in his eye, I knew that wasn't what he wanted to say. I snorted. "Oh... More killing, but I think you've told me that once before Deidara.", I said. Then, I shrugged. "However, you know what, I think that the bet is working. We're not cursing... Heheh..."

"How did you get to that topic, hm?", Deidara muttered, lifting one eye brow.

"I dunno, just thinking about a lot of stuff...", I looked up at the night sky, then back at Deidara. I gave him a warm smile.

_One week later..._

"TOBI GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!", Deidara roared, chasing Tobi.

"TOBI JUST WANTED TO SEE HOW DEIDARA-SENPAI'S CLAY WORKS!!!", Tobi cried, escaping from Deidara with his bag of clay.

"TOBI IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU'LL GIVE ME BACK MY CLAY!!!!!!!!!!!", the blonde hissed.

Through this whole time, I couldn't breathe... BECAUSE I WAS LAUGHING SO HARD!!!! "HAHAHAHA!!! OH MY GOSH—HAHAHAHA! PATHETIC!!! C-CRAP! I... can't haha... breathe..."

Tobi dived behind me, shivering. "Kyra-chan, help Tobi!"

"TOBI—EH, KYRA!!!", Deidara dived at us.

"GAH! OW! CRAP! GET OFFFFF!!!", we all shouted when Deidara landed on us.

"Owowow... Ouch, Deidara, get off...", I sighed.

"Yowch, Tobi is hurt...", Tobi said beneath me.

"Darn it un... That fu—freaking hurts...", Deidara growled.

We all stood up. Deidara helped me up, and Tobi stood up himself. I brushed off Deidara's hair and his cloak from the dust and dirt. Deidara did the same with me, and Tobi brushed himself off. We stared at each other for a minute, then broke out laughing. Yep, our relationship as a group deepened in the past week... However, one thing stuck in my mind after we had gotten a hold of the three tails and got it to the base. That one thing...

_FLASHBACK..._

Recently, we had just found out that Kakuzu-san and Hidan-san had died.

_"Really huhu... So the zombi-bros are dead...", Kisame snickered. "I wish I could've seen how they died."_

_ "Don't talk about your companions like that!", Pein scolded._

_ "Who finished them?", Kisame questioned._

_ I glanced around when no one spoke. Then, Zetsu spoke._

_ "Konoha troop...", one side said. "**It was Kakashi and the 'Kyuubi' jinchuuriki's unit again"**, the other said._

_ "They're very strong.", Tobi spoke up. "They even beat up Deidara-senpai."_

_ Deidara and I flinched at his comment. "TOBI!!!", Deidara hissed. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD!OR YOU'LL HAVE TO TASTE MY EXPLODING BAG, HMM!!!"_

_ I glanced at Tobi who held up his arms harmlessly. "Ahahaha...", he laughed nervously. "Patience is a virtue, but it has it's limits too. You're patience may be in that exploding bag, Deidara-senpai.", Tobi said. "Because it's starting to burn."_

_ "TOBI YOU ASSHOLE!!!", Deidara roared. I snickered._

_ "Deidara, shut up if you don't want to be Tobi.", Pein warned._

_ Deidara snorted, and Tobi laughed at him._

_ "And Tobi! You're overdoing things!", Pein shouted. "Show some respect to your senpai."_

_ "OOOOKAY!!! I'M SORRRRY!!!", Tobi cheered._

_ "And you expect us to catch the jinchuuriki in such conditions?", Kisame pondered._

_ Pein sighed irritatedly._

_ "By the way, speaking of it, I really like to start the seal of the Yonbi jinchuuriki right now...", Kisame continued._

_ "Wait a minute... There is more to say.", Pein spoke._

_ "About what?", Kisame wondered._

_ "It seems that someone else has been killed.", Pein said, his voice unchanging._

_ "Who else?", Kisame asked._

_ "Orochimaru."_

_ When Pein said that, I was literally about to jump for joy, shrieking aloud with tears of happiness, but I held it in._

_ "He left Akatsuki 10 years ago...", Kisame recalled. "Does that mean we don't have to seek for him anymore? Well those who did the job must be very strong. Who did it?"_

_ "Uchiha Sasuke...", Pein responded._

_ I choked on the laughter inside of me. It was quiet._

_ "I wish I could kill Orochimaru myself, hmm.", Deidara broke the silence._

_ "Wow... Impressive.", Kisame turned to Itachi. "That's quite a brother you've got there, Itachi."_

_ "Right now he gathered some companions.", light Zetsu said. "Some ninjas who could become troublesome for us."_

_ "You know them?", Kisame asked. He has so many questions._

_ "You should know them too...", Pein said. "One of them is... of the Houzuki brothers of the hidden mist village."_

_ "Suigetsu? It's been a while.", Kisame sighed._

_ "There is also Juugo of Tenpin. Itachi, Kisame... You should watch your backs.", Pein alerted them. "They'll surely try to find you."_

_ Itachi remained silent and calm, at least I think he did._

_ "Everyone else, try to remember what I told you about Uchiha Sasuke.", Pein ordered. "If his team comes to learn too much about Itachi and Kisame, 'Akatsuki's' plans could be blocked."_

_ "Kisame, what kind of guy is that Suigetsu, hmm?", Deidara pondered._

_ I glanced to Kisame who said, "Ten years ago, he was a nice looking boy, always smiling... But because he was always tearing the arms and legs of his opponents, and because he was cutting off their heads...", Kisame paused, then continued. "He was called a second 'Devil Zabuza'. A prodigy of murder."_

_ Deidara lifted his hand after a moment of silence and said, "They sound very interesting, hmm." Deidara and everyone spoke no more for a while. They seemed to do this a lot, then Deidara again broke the silence. "Well then, I wonder what to do next, yeah..."_

_ "Wha? What do you mean next?", Pein asked._

_ "STOP WITH THE **WHO'S GOING** STUFF! WE'VE BOTH FINISHED OUR MISSIONS!", Tobi cried aloud._

_ "This isn't a joke... The Kyuubi's jinchuuriki still needs to get repaid in full. And Kakashi took my right arm, yeah...", Deidara muttered. "And I could probably take on Uchiha Sasuke too... Since he offed Orochimaru, I don't think I can forgive the little punk.", Deidara said. "TOBI, LETS GO!"_

_ "Deidara wait!", Pein commanded. Deidara stayed. "Next time... Don't let your little mouse human girl peek in on our conversation..."_

_ "KYRA-CHAN???", Tobi said, looking around._

_ "Tch...", Deidara's hologram disappeared, and I was brought back to my own body..._

How did I observe their whole conversation? I read Deidara's mind...

—**Sorry it's late! But it's spring break so I got to work on it! Sooo! Kyra can now read Deidara's mind at times! What does it mean to be reading her friends' minds? Why does Kyra feel like something bad will happen now that she can read Deidara's mind? W00H00! Find out next time, thanks for reading, review please, and have a nice day!**


	14. Chapter 11 Angel's Song

**Chapter 11**

_Angel's Song_

The next night I was dreaming, I was visited by my dad.

_ "Dad?", I said._

_ "Hm? Yes, I'm here. How's everything...?", he asked with a concerned voice._

_ "Mmm... Everything's good.", I responded. "So... Dad, you're parents were spirit traders..." I saw him flinch. "I just have a couple of questions. Are you... a spirit trader?"_

_ "No. A definite no.", He said._

_ "Oh, okay... next question... How come... I can read Deidara's mind?", I questioned._

_ He glanced at me with wide eyes. "Read his... mind...?"_

_ "Um... Yes? I was also able to read Sasori's mind. Not too long before he was killed... It begs a big question though.", I explained. "I wanna know why... how... I highly doubt reading minds are normal."_

_ My dad's ripple effect eyes pierced right through me, full of sadness and concern. "Reading minds... Tell me... do... you sing...?"_

_ "Sing? Oh! Now that you mention it, I did sing... Like, once, when Sasori was there.", I said. "Why?"_

_ "Oh... Kyra...", his voice was low._

_ "... What?", my heat was pounding._

_ "When you sang that song... did Sasori and Deidara hear you? And if they did...", he swallowed nervously. "Did they recognize the song?"_

_ I knew something was up. I hesitated before answering. I was scared to hear the results. "Um... Uh... They... did... did recognize the song... Something... Something they said was in their past in which they... they just couldn't remember...Um... I think you told me this already...?"_

_ "Well... I'm not sure but, Kyra... I hate to tell you this...", he murmured._

_ I clenched my teeth and cracked my knuckles. I was shaking and sweating. "What... is it?"_

_ "That song is called the Angel's Song. A song that people will recognize because they will die because of a choice they made.", he explained. "When you read their minds, you are able to communicate with them. Talk them out of making their decision so that they can live. This only works if the Angel cares about, or is close to that person in some way." My stomach squeezed uneasily. "Hon... Deidara's gonna die."_

I woke up with my eyes wide. "What the...", I muttered shaking my head. "Oh that's right... Dad said... Deidara's gonna die..." I looked around me. Deidara and Tobi were sleeping, and I was the only one awake. _I'm going to go to mom and dad now... I'm going to go and meet them for real..._ I thought sadly. _Merodi, we'll meet again. We always will. Tobi, good bye. Deidara, I'm going to start a new life and forget anything that ever happened between us and everyone in this ninja world._ So, I opened my sketchbook that Sasori had bought me back when. I only drew on a few pages, and they were all precious memories. I took out my pencil then opened to an empty page.

_ Dear Deidara and Tobi,_

_ I'm leaving to find my mom and dad. I'm going to finish whatever it is that I have to finish, then, I'm going to leave this world. I'm going to have my memory erased by my dad, and run away from this world forever. My dream was to live a normal life, and so far, I haven't succeeded. However, in meeting the two of you, Deidara and Tobi, it's been fun. Tobi, I'm sorry to say, but it was even more fun when Sasori was here still alive and sharing laughs with Deidara and I. If you're reading this, it probably means that I'm already with my mom and dad, and the two of them erased my memories and sent me back to my world to live a normal life forever and not know a thing about any of this anymore. This sounds cheesy, and my tears are smudging the words, so good bye forever. I could never have asked for better friends._

**Author's Note**

**OMFG. I haven't updated in a billion years. Yes, this chapter is short, but I promise you, the other chapters will be longer. But I have to say my dear readers, this story is nearing it's end, and I hope you all have enjoyed it while it lasted. Please review for me.**


	15. Chapter 12 I Love You

**Chapter 12**

I Love You

I walked up to the top of a hill and made a hand sign. "RELEASE!" The illusion disappeared and showed the Akatsuki base. It looked like a normal home, but it wasn't. I took a deep breath then walked down the hill to the small base. When I knocked on the door, a lady with blue hair in a bun, orange eyes, blue lipstick and a piercing under her lip opened the door. She also had an origami flower in her hair and she wore a simple blue dress. I raised my hand a little and waved. "Hi mom, I'm home."

"It's nice to see my daughter back and in good health...", my mom made a sad smile. "Your dad's in the room jotting down crap... Want me to show you to your room?"

"... I think I remember.", I smiled, and gave my mom a hug. "But mom, lets talk with dad in the living room."

"Okay. Nagato!", she called. Soon my dad came.

"Kyra.", he breathed.

"Thanks for keeping in touch dad...", I muttered quietly, making a sad face.

"You're not happy to see us?", he asked.

"No, I am, but... I have lots of things on my mind and I need you to help me with them all.", I said.

"Okay.", they said simultaneously.

I took another deep breath. "I want to go back to Earth. When you do so, erase my memory so I remember nothing of the ninja world and being connected with it." I took another deep breath. "And do it tomorrow." My dad and mom looked at each other and nodded.

"Tomorrow then.", my dad sighed.

"Tomorrow.", my mom turned away.

"Yes, tomorrow.", I made a sad face. "But, before tomorrow, since we have all day... lets act like a family that never had problems..."

The two perked up and smiled. "Yes."

So, they dressed me in a denim skirt, a t-shirt, and a black vest. I also wore just flip flops. They also changed into casual clothing and we left to the nearby village. First, my mom and I wanted to go shopping, just to waste money and what not. My dad scolded us for wasting precious Ryo on random perfumes, books, make up kits, and other girly stuff. Soon after we ate dinner at a nice place.

"—bowls of rice.", my dad ordered.

"Okay, anything else sir?", the waitress asked.

"Want anything else?", he questioned.

"Lots and lots of sushi with lots of *wasabi!", I laughed.

*hot sauce technically

"Okay, your meal will be here shortly.", she bowed and walked away.

"So...", my mom started. "How were the last years without us hon?"

"Hard, sad, but also fun. I always kept the necklace you gave me.", I shrugged, and pulled it out from under the shirt I wore. "I wore it everywhere I went, and I had a feeling you were waiting for me."

"We were. We knew you'd come some time.", she chuckled.

"But what we didn't know was that you'd end up with Deidara and Sasori.", my dad grinned.

"Yeah. My time with them is quite the story...", I sighed. "They were great, Deidara and Sasori. Even though at first, Deidara and Sasori wanted to kill me... They were very nice. All the hardships, we spent them all together... We never left each other alone.", I smiled at the memories. "So, life goes on, you know? I'm just going to head back to Earth and forget all those pained memories of the two... It'd just be too sad to lose Deidara as well."

"I'm sorry Kyra.", my mom muttered. "We'll get you home tomorrow for sure."

"Yes, and no later. Than seven o' clock.", I sighed. "But lets talk about something better. How's it been here?"

"Tiring.", my dad complained. "The members of Akatsuki are totally irritating and immature at times. I hate it.", my dad sighed. "They also made laughs whenever they lost a team member. Their shit always annoyed me, but it felt just like them."

"They're just like how we imagined your friends.", my mom smiled.

"Which is how my friends on Earth are like.", I scratched my head. "They're retarded just like the members... Well, I don't really know cause I haven't really met the members, just seen them. The only ones I know best were Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi."

"Dinner is served.", the waitress smiled. She put down our plates and bowls of food that we ordered. Then she gave us our drinks. "Your bill will be given to your when you finish."

We ate our food heartily, like a normal family. They found out that I'm a big eater. I found out I got it from my **mom**. We shared plenty of laughs, as if nothing had ever happened, and I've been living here the whole dang time. Once we finished our dinner, we left, laughing like a family still, or more like friends, but oh well. They stayed with me till I was comfortable in the new room and left. So, I wandered my room that had been here forever.

_Back to Earth huh Kyra?_ I thought, gazing out my window to the full moon and the stars. I walked away from the window slowly, and into the bathroom. I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower. A shiver crept up my spine as the water poured down on me. _Is this really the right choice? To just leave Deidara and Tobi to Earth again?_ I frowned. _It's for the best. Then, I won't have to worry about sudden dying friends(unless my friends get into a freak accident...) Everything will be normal again. Just like I want._

I finished my shower and stepped out. I dried my body with a towel, and walked out of the bathroom. I picked out some pajamas that my mom and I also bought on our shopping spree. A cute buttom up top with a ramen cup décor, then chopstick bottoms. I liked it. So, I'll say this, Nagato and Konan told me they were going to the main Akatsuki base, and the house slowly became quiet. I finished reading a book that the two had said was my favorite when I was young, and decided to sleep now. Until I finally heard a noise.

"...Mom?", I whispered. "Dad?" I slowly walked to my door. It flew open, and someone covered my mouth before I could scream.

"Shhh! Kyra, yeah!", a familiar voice whispered.

"Dei!", I squeaked quietly, as he released my mouth. He wasn't wearing his akatsuki cloak, but only had his pants on, no shirt... "Oh my gosh, how'd you find me?"

"Your chakra. And Tobi's asleep right now, un. We made camp in the area, yeah.", he smiled.

I embraced him, small tears forming. "You're going to make this harder on yourself...", I muttered.

"Maybe, hn...", Deidara snorted. "I just have to know... Kyra, what do you think of me, hm?"

I stared at him in shock, and bit my lip. Finally, I spoke. "You're a great guy. Really fun and funny. You tolerate Tobi even though you hate him on the outside. However, on the inside you really think he's great. Of course you don't think so highly of him like you did Sasori. It shows you have a big heart though, and that you are nice and not like the others in Akatsuki that would just kill.", I sighed. "You have a beautiful smile that could light up any girl's day, and beautiful eyes that could drown a girl by just staring at them... Well... There... There's nothing more to say..."

"... Nothing...", Deidara whispered, turning the lights in my room down, but didn't remove his hand from the switch. "Do you... love me, hm...?"

I stared at him, and didn't answer. His eyes kept to mine, never looking away for even a second. "... I... do..."

"Then... That changes everything, yeah...", Deidara moved his hand from the light switch, then pressed his lips against mine carefully and gently.

_...The bet...!_ I thought.

Deidara broke the kiss, but pecked down my neck with light kisses. Then, he whispered, "Don't leave me Kyra... Stay with me forever..."

He gave me a gentle push, and we walked backwards as we pecked each other with kisses. Then, I fell onto the bed. He kissed me furiously this time. I returned the furious kiss. Soon noticing he slid down my pajama bottoms. Our kisses became gentle soon. We broke away again.

"The bet...", he breathed. "The bet..."

"I know...", I whispered into his ear.

"What's your answer...?", he muttered.

I kept my mouth by his ear, hesitantly. Soon, I breathed, sending his shivers down his spine. "My body is yours..."

He smiled mischievously, and kissed my lips again. I felt his hand feeling up my leg to my thigh by my ass, my underwear still on. His hand moving to my inner thigh slowly. I hadn't a care in the world and kept my lips glued to his. My hands took down his hair tie. His hair had gotten so long. He didn't take my underwear off and instead, skillfully worked on taking off my pajama top. Which didn't take long. I wore a bra underneath though, so when we broke away for a second he cursed to himself. Since he was caught off guard, I flipped him so I was on top this time. He stared up at me as I leaned closer to him. Our lips met again. My fingers tracing his arm muscles.

"I love you Kyra, you know, hn?", he muttered.

"Shut up.", I said. "Get your pants off..." His pants slid off easily, but he had boxers on, like I had my bra and underwear on. "Fuck..."

Deidara smirked, and put his hands around my face, kissing me. He released my face, then removed my bra without me noticing, and quickly moving behind me on the bed, without me realizing again. He pressed his lips to my cheek and cupped my breasts causing me to moan. I turned around, and kissed his lips. I then removed his boxers and my underwear quickly. Which obviously surprised him.

"...Are you sure, hn...?", he whispered.

"Take me...", I sighed.

**AN**

**AHAHAHA! Yay! I don't really do all that detail about lemons, but did pretty good... The lemon wasn't really a lemon then, right? Oh well... Some sort of censored lemon ^^ Please review!**


End file.
